L'Essence de l'Être
by Fabulae Faber
Summary: Auteur : SeaGull. Après la série AU. Amis ou ennemis, Kougaiji les retrouve tous. Mais le monde n’est plus le même. Part 3 de « Mirrors of his Memories » en ligne.
1. Abre los ojos

**Auteur : SeaGull (2004)**

**Reviewer's corner : **

# pour « Je peux lire en toi » : On sait jamais, des fois que des lecteurs de AS passeraient par là ! Merci à **katoru87, Louvarde, Thalae Ellia** pour les feedbacks ! Ça rassure de voir que je peux faire autre chose que du Saiyuki !

# pour « Euphorie » : A mes deux précieuses revieweuses **Mellyna** et **Nighty Sha**… Dites-moi ! Faut que je prépare les médailles en chocolat la prochaine fois, pour la première à laisser un mot ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir apprécié ! (et non, je vais pas arrêter de « hinter » mon yaoï… Parce que j'en écris dans la séquelle de RA je m'aperçois que décidément c'est absolument pas le registre où je suis à l'aise… grrrr)

**Warning : Gensomaden Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas, mais ça vous saviez déjà… Yaoï hinté (pairings conventionnels)**

**Ce prologue est encore une pièce de type sombre du genre de « Vision de cauchemar » ou de la fic que j'ai postée pour Angel Sanctuary : c'est-à-dire le résultat d'une période d'anxiété et d'insomnie… Vous êtes prévenus, ce n'est pas gai… Cependant, il est prévu que le ton s'allège dans la continuation de l'histoire.**

**# L'essence de l'être. #**

########################### **Prologue : « abre los ojos… »**

Le monde s'obscurcissait. Le cœur des hommes changeait. Les prières ou même les invectives adressées aux Dieux se faisaient plus rares chaque jour. Pourtant, au Paradis, la lumière éclatante était toujours la même. Les jours brillants se succédaient sans fin. Sans signification aussi. Les habitants du ciel restaient égaux à eux-mêmes, imbus de leur supériorité vaine et ignorante. Leurs regards se détournaient de plus en plus des âmes affolées qui cherchaient leur voie dans un monde en pleine déliquescence. Le cycle même du karma semblait s'être détraqué, sclérosé… L'histoire avait perdu son cours, pour certains, elle n'était plus qu'un éternel recommencement …

Les esprits réincarnés se faisaient de plus en plus rares, la plupart d'entre eux pathétiquement libérés d'une certaine manière, ayant perdu le moindre contact avec les fils ténus mus par la roue du destin…

Ceux dont les parques griffaient plus profondément l'essence se retrouvaient prisonniers d'un cycle de vies stériles et sans fin, répétitives, comme des pantins inconscients de leur sort, condamnés à subir encore et encore les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes châtiments… À ressentir comme au premier jour les mêmes sentiments. Derniers prisonniers de la toile créée par une déesse des millénaires auparavant, ils se pétrifiaient lentement tandis que les êtres affranchis de la tutelle divine, ces âmes jeunes de nouveau, attendaient le moment où le monde devenu immobile se retournerait enfin sur son axe, où même les dieux laisseraient la place pour créer une nouvelle possibilité d'évolution. Leur avènement.

Mais les quatre âmes engoncées dans le filet du passé n'en avaient pas terminé, elles. Marquées du sceau encore incandescent du karma, leur voyage continuait encore et toujours. Et d'autres individualités qui auraient dû les abandonner à leur sort bien des vies auparavant restaient aussi étrangement liées à elles, partageant la même destiné avec une fidélité étrange qui défiait toutes les lois organiques… Elles attendaient…

Mais la dernière spectatrice de ces péripéties ultimes s'interrogeait…Kanzeon _bosatsu_ n'avait jamais connu l'ombre d'un remord à transgresser les lois du karma pour son bon plaisir. C'est elle qui avait introduit ces quatre nouveaux pions dans les plans du Destin. Bien des fois, elle avait tiré les fils pour réunir ces âmes, et aujourd'hui même sans son impulsion, elles finissaient toujours par se croiser. L'avait-elle fait une fois de trop ? Car plus rien ne changeait. Une seule explication était possible. Avait-elle soustrait au schéma cosmique une pièce importante empêchant un motif capital de se réaliser ? Avait-elle créé un nœud ? Il s'était agi d'un acte de compassion et pourtant… Son regard se posa sur l'objet de son inquiétude.

Une silhouette solitaire accompagnait souvent celle du trône appartenant au dieu au cœur absent, ces derniers temps, devant la mare aux lotus … Une sentinelle muette près du _toushin taichi_. Plus les jours passaient et plus ce personnage lui ressemblait : des yeux vides qui ne voyaient plus le monde. La flamme s'éteignait doucement, laissant l'ombre s'engouffrer dans ce regard autrefois d'un violet brûlant. Bientôt il serait aussi opaque que l'or terne subsistant encore dans le regard de Nataku, comme lui le souvenir d'une époque révolue, incapable de retrouver son chemin vers la réalité. Kougaiji, prince d'une race à jamais disparue depuis des siècles avait cessé de contempler le monde depuis bien longtemps.

Le monde continuait à vivre et Kougaiji se mourait sans vieillir, tandis que l'étroit entrelacs auquel il appartenait ne pouvait achever le motif grandiose auquel il était destiné, se détacher, une fois pour toute, du poids du passé. Et sans cesse le serpent des évènements se mordait la queue, incapable de faire peau neuve tant que toutes les pièces ne seraient pas de retour sur l'échiquier. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard…

L'existence de Kougaiji n'était plus faite que de la brume des rêves et des souvenirs indistincts d'une existence lointaine. Ses liens avec le monde, morts, son esprit partait à la dérive. Bientôt il en serait totalement coupé.

Quand je dis que les beaux traits de la déesse de la Merci se voilaient de plus en souvent d'inquiétude, il faut bien comprendre que Kanzeon _bosatsu_ ne craignait pas la fin du Paradis. Plus ou moins comme les autres dieux, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Certes, son esprit était plus ouvert, sa lucidité plus grande que celle de la plupart des autres divinités. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion non plus, sur la valeur des dieux eux-mêmes ou même leur défaillance. Mais tant de fois leur royaume avait été menacé et tant de fois il avait survécu… Seule la rébellion d'un des siens et la création d'un nouvel Eden avaient failli un jour faire trembler les fondations du sanctuaire divin : mais c'était il y a si longtemps ! Sa frayeur était bien plus profonde.

Elle craignait la fin du désir. Pas le désir charnel sous la forme de la luxure, bien sûr… Mais ce souffle puissant qui aiguillonnait la volonté, bâtissait la résolution, le moteur de toute évolution, la source de toute existence. Si ce sentiment disparaissait, ce serait la fin de la vie telle qu'on l'avait toujours connue, cet ordre naturel qui régissait tout ce qui était. Pas la fin du monde, la fin de l'étincelle de la vie même… Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que le masque inexpressif du prince _youkai_ aujourd'hui ne soit le visage de cette nouvelle humanité qui naissait en s'affranchissant des lois du karma.

Et si son neveu et ses compagnons et quelques autres conservaient encore en eux cette flamme comme des photophores inconscients d'eux-mêmes, elle ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre aussi… La surprise avait été grande de comprendre… Certains êtres étaient là pour montrer la voie, portant haut le flambeau ardent de leurs sentiments pour éclairer le monde, le garder sur le bon chemin, entraîner avec lui le mécanisme précieux du destin. Elle avait éteint une de ces flammes, elle les avait peut-être condamnés toutes…

Un simple acte de compassion pourtant (il était tellement plus facile de le croire)… Elle avait nié des forces qui la dépassaient, elle en avait le pouvoir autrefois. Elle n'en avait plus la volonté aujourd'hui…

C'était il y a si longtemps.

Cinq mille ans. Plus de cinq cents incarnations, depuis le jour de la seconde mort du Dieu de la destruction…

###

Ce jour-là, on aurait pu à bon droit parler d'atmosphère de fin du monde. Depuis quelques minutes, tout bruit avait cessé : plus de hurlements de fureur, plus d'imprécations, plus d'incantations, plus de blocs massifs s'effondrant autour des protagonistes dans la cour… Même plus de pleurs. Le vent était lui aussi brusquement tombé. Quelques souffles d'air silencieux formaient encore de temps en temps quelques étranges tourbillons de poussière à la surface du sol, mais plus rien à voir avec la férocité qui avait précédé et qui transformait le moindre grain de quartz en une arme mortelle commençant déjà à mordre les murs de la forteresse mise à bas, ainsi la peau des derniers survivants.

Mais ceux-ci se taisaient tous deux et la chape de silence pesait lourdement sur eux comme un couvercle de plomb. Au ciel, le regard vide des morts ne pouvait embrasser que de grands nuages sombres imitant les circonvolutions étranges du sable sur le sol, annonciateurs d'une tempête imminente assombrissant tout le pays. Le soleil s'était éclipsé. Et dans la pénombre, il semblait que même les couleurs avaient disparu. Même le rouge du sang commençait à brunir sur les larges dalles de pierre, envahies par le sable venant du dehors au travers des énormes brèches des murailles éventrées. Hôto n'était plus la forteresse inexpugnable qu'elle avait été : Hôto était tombée. Elle ne serait bientôt plus que poussière.

Dans leur hébétude, les vivants ne valaient guère mieux que les morts. La douleur engourdissait leurs cœurs et leurs corps. Dans cet état anesthésié, le monde autour ne semblait même plus avoir d'importance. Aucun ne voyait l'autre, chacun muré dans sa souffrance. Si l'on pouvait parler de souffrance dans l'un des cas. La créature était à peine humaine. Et pourtant…

Elle aurait pu faire illusion à cet instant…

Le _Seiten Taisen Son Goku_. Un être à nul autre pareil.

Il était étrangement immobile. À genoux. Penché sur quelque chose. Un corps disloqué portant des habits de moine _sanzo_. Il semblait regarder sans comprendre la chair immobile qu'il avait déchirée de ses propres ongles. Comme l'amour, la fureur est aveugle. Après les ennemis, elle frappe souvent les alliés. Le Dieu de la destruction avait été détruit, mais à quel prix…

Une main griffue se tendit, effleura la peau presque translucide près d'un œil ouvert à jamais. La créature n'aimait pas ça, la couleur disparaissait déjà de l'iris pâle… Et rapidement l'incompréhension se mua en colère. Elle aimait cette couleur, se rendait-elle vaguement compte. Et la seule réponse qu'elle ait jamais connue était la pure violence. Son bras se rejeta brusquement en arrière, se préparant à frapper encore une fois cette face peu coopérative. Au premier coup, la tête pencha vers le côté, un rideau de cheveux blonds venant instantanément dissimuler l'œil fautif. La créature poussa un feulement de rage, se préparant à frapper de nouveau.

« Arrête ça ! » souffla avec force une voix grave et impérieuse. « Il est mort et il ne reviendra plus, Son Goku. Même si je doute que tu comprennes… »

Pour la première fois, les yeux dorés de la créature quittèrent le cadavre du bonze pour croiser ceux d'un prince _youkai_. Cette couleur le mit en colère. C'était celle qu'elle voulait si désespérément voir. Mais pas là ! Et sa colère changea donc d'objet.

Le prince des _youkai_ se tenait à peu de distance. Il y a quelques secondes, il était toujours incapable de se relever. Anéanti. Prêt à se laisser mourir de ses blessures. Simplement. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi le spectacle de Son Goku s'attaquant au cadavre du moine avait soulevé une telle émotion chez lui. Le dégoût l'avait submergé. Ce qui attendait le singe quand il reprendrait conscience (s'il reprenait conscience. Le Son Goku qu'il avait connu avait peut-être disparu à jamais, lui aussi, en fait…) était déjà horrible, il avait tout perdu. S'il pouvait au moins lui épargner la vision de cette dernière atrocité, il pouvait bien faire cette dernière chose. Alors il trouva la force de se relever, de mouvoir son corps douloureux. De ne pas baisser les yeux sur le cadavre qui était à ses propres pieds. Réussit à parler. Et puis après tout, de cette façon tout allait prendre fin.

C'est juste que Kougaiji avait toujours su qu'il finirait comme ça. Il s'en était rendu compte dés le premier jour où son regard s'était posé sur la créature dépourvue de son diadème. Il avait curieusement échappé à ce sort plusieurs fois déjà. Il avait survécu. Mais il y a une fin à tout. Il avait attiré l'attention de l'enfant de la Terre. Il avait réveillé sa fureur avec ces simples mots. Il allait donc mourir des mains de la créature. En fait, il n'attendait que ça…

Évidemment, le cri qui emplit l'espace n'avait rien d'humain. La vitesse de la créature n'avait rein d'humain. Pas même de _youkai_. C'était tellement plus que ça…Une telle force en mouvement expliquait la fascination absolue de la future victime. Kougaiji contemplait la mort fondant sur lui, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de détourner le regard. Son corps était parcouru d'une étrange excitation, tendu comme un arc. Il se brassait pour l'inévitable impact.

Sa concentration était si intense, que lorsque la lumière explosa devant ses yeux clairs, brûlant ses iris, le spasme en fut d'autant plus douloureux. Le choc fut si puissant que ses jambes cédèrent de nouveau sous lui. Il se rendait vaguement compte que _l'itan_ n'avait pas eu le temps de l'atteindre, pas encore touché… Alors quoi ?

Comme cela arrive parfois, il lui fallut un instant pour donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de voir. En fait, la lueur n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, fulgurante comme la foudre mais laissant sa marque au plus profond de ses rétines, faisant danser devant ses yeux de multiples tâches colorées. Mais au milieu de ce maelström était apparue une silhouette élancée de haute taille, s'interposant étrangement entre lui et Son Goku. Il eu à peine l'aperçu d'un corps souple et délié, d'une longue chevelure ondulante de la couleur des nuits sans lune et de voiles opaques flottants rehaussés de quelques éclats de métal.

Mais ce qu'il vit surtout fut le long bras blanc qui se tendit, attrapant d'un geste vif la chevelure de l'anomalie issue de la Terre pour, d'une brusque secousse le détournant de l'énergie de sa course furieuse, l'envoyer d'un geste au sol, dans un nuage de poussière.

Une divinité, réalisa enfin le prince des _youkai_. Mais Kougaiji n'avait même plus la force de s'étonner de la divine intervention.

Quant à la créature, elle ne se posa même pas la question. Elle était déjà sur pied, son ire se reportant instantanément sur la nouvelle venue. Pourtant, aucun de ses assauts sauvages ne portait ses fruits. Semblant bizarrement à peine bouger, Kanzeon _bosatsu_ esquivait chaque coup. Un instant Kougaiji put entrevoir son visage hiératique, sa beauté marmoréenne troublée d'une expression de profonde colère et d'une indicible tristesse.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en cet instant. Même si tout était fini. Même en regrettant l'issue désastreuse du dernier combat du _sanzo-ikkou_. Il y avait pour elle dans cette scène une pénible impression de déjà vu.

Lorsque sa main se plaqua finalement sur le front de son adversaire du moment, elle préféra fermer les yeux pour s'épargner la vision de la transformation qui affecta les traits de Son Goku. Le corps de celui-ci s'effondra dans les bras de la déesse. Dans une démonstration de tendresse inattendue, elle se laissa elle-même tomber à terre, berçant l'enfant inconscient sur ces genoux.

Quand le diadème avait réapparu, Kougaiji avait relâché le souffle qu'il ne savait pas retenir… Ils attendirent tous deux dans une indifférence bornée et un lourd silence que les yeux dorés s'ouvrent de nouveau.

Curieusement, la tempête n'éclata pas. Tout à coup, les nuages se déchirèrent simplement, laissant s'écouler une douce lumière jaune qui les enveloppa tous d'un cocon coloré. Tout était maintenant fini. Même la Nature le disait. La vie était censée continuer. Ce calme soudain donnait à Kougaiji l'envie de hurler. Qui disait qu'il voulait survivre à ça ? Qui disait qu'il voulait survivre _comme_ ça ? Sa main effleura la chevelure de Dokugakuji dont le corps gisait toujours prostré près de lui. Son esprit convoqua les images de sa crypte, où sa mère, sa sœur et son amie devaient être ensevelies sous les décombres. Il avait toujours haï la solitude…

Le sourd gémissement de Son Goku le ramena à la réalité. L'enfant de la Terre fut vaguement dérouté par le parfum entêtant de lotus qui planait autour de lui, en reprenant conscience. Encore plus par le visage qui se penchait sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme (en tout cas il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir) mais les autres lui avaient plusieurs fois parlé de son apparition. Kanzeon _bosatsu_. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cette présence divine. Sa main se porta à son diadème, à nouveau fermement en place.

Il s'écarta d'elle avec brusquerie, son premier réflexe étant de chercher Sanzo et les autres du regard, autour de lui.

« Ne regarde pas. »

Les mots le glacèrent. Il avait reconnu la voix. Kougaiji. Il avait reconnu le ton. Pitié. Et il devina aussitôt. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'en avoir le cœur net. Alors il regarda quand même. Et il les vit. Nul besoin d'en dire plus.

Kanzeon _bosatsu_ choisit de ne pas intervenir, de lui laisser cette étrange intimité dans le deuil. Mais sa réaction la surprit. Pas de cri. Pas de larme. En dernier lieu, le regard de Goku s'était posé sur le dernier survivant. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers lui d'un pas mesuré. La déesse comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux anciens adversaires, mais ne comprenait pas quoi. Muscles broyés, os brisés, corps perclus de douleurs, Kougaiji s'était encore une fois relevé avec une obstination confinant à la folie. Il soutint le regard doré dans lequel le message était bien trop clair pour être ignoré. Il lui offrit ce que l'intervention de la déesse lui avait à lui-même refusé. C'était le choix de Son Goku après tout. Une mort rapide…

Le visage de Kougaiji était resté impassible, tandis que ses belles mains s'étaient portées au cou de l'adolescent aux yeux d'or dont le regard restait étrangement solennel, ancré dans un violet pâle dans lequel il cherchait une autre personne. Les longs doigts du prince _youkai_ s'enroulèrent autour du cou nerveux de _l'itan_ d'un geste presque tendre. Le craquement des vertèbres se répercuta avec un son obscène sur les vieilles pierres, avant le bruit sourd et écœurant de la chair heurtant la pierre.

Et Kougaiji était encore vivant. Mais maintenant deux corps gisaient à ses pieds. Son esprit était vide. Mais restait une dernière personne qui refusait de le laisser s'abandonner à son néant.

« Il est éternel ! Il aurait pu les retrouver grâce à moi ! »

La voix de stentor d'une déesse furieuse déchira le silence comme le tonnerre. Choc. Protestation. Comment osait-il ? Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas si elle pensait au singe qui avait osé la quitter ou au prince qui avait osé le tuer… La rage faisait terriblement vibrer sa voix grave, l'émotion la faisait trembler. Pourtant la répartie immédiate de prince _youkai_ la laissa soudain sans voix. Par-delà même le fait qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle réserve d'émotion il parvenait à puiser pour avoir encore la force ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche, la colère qui répondait à la sienne la surprit.

« Pourquoi ! » s'écria-t-il avec une violence qui étonna la déesse de la Merci…

« Pour que tout puisse recommencer encore une fois ? Qu'il refasse les mêmes erreurs ? Pour qu'il les attende, les retrouve et les tue sans jamais appartenir au même monde qu'eux ? »

Cette étrange réponse la laissa un instant songeuse… Qu'avait-il donc appris de ses ennemis pendant ces années de rivalité ? Quelle étrange connaissance de ses adversaires avait-il acquise ? Que savait-il de leurs incarnations passées ? Son indignation était sincère, elle le sentait. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce regard épuisé. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? De provoquer chez elle ?

_Tuez-moi_.

Et sa colère revint instantanément. Froide comme la glace cette fois. Ce serait trop facile de le laisser mourir après ça… Kougaiji allait vivre qu'il le veuille ou non !

Que quelqu'un me tue… 

Feignant d'accéder à sa requête, elle lui offrit l'oubli…

Son bras se tendit à nouveau, une lueur brilla dans sa paume. Kougaiji s'effondra.

Sans cérémonie, elle chargea le corps inerte de Red Boy sur son épaule et se prépara à partir. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne se détourne définitivement de ce lieu qui resterait pour elle de sinistre mémoire, un faible feulement attira son attention. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite forme chiffonnée d'un blanc immaculé, où se trouvaient sertis deux rubis ayant singulièrement perdu de leur éclat flamboyant.

Goujun. Alors il lui restait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa tristesse finalement… Quelqu'un qui comme elle avait été attaché à ces morts, qui les avait connus. Ce n'était qu'un modeste réconfort, certes, mais c'était déjà ça…Promptement, un petit dragon blanc se vit hissé sur l'autre épaule, se pelotonnant contre le cou de Kanzeon avec un soupir attristé.

L'étrange trio se volatilisa dans un éclair de lumière.

Les morts restèrent seuls.

###

Il était temps maintenant, ce don de l'oubli, de le lui reprendre. Elle avait besoin de Kougaiji. Le jouet qu'elle avait inconsidérément pris au karma, elle devait le lui rendre.

Comment décrire ces décades qu'il avait passées ici ?

Le prince des _youkai_ n'était plus exactement lui-même, constata Kanzeon avec détachement.

Très tôt, elle avait dû s'occuper de son apparence. Un _youkai_ au Paradis ! Évidemment, son petit souvenir ramené de la Terre n'était pas passé inaperçu et nombre de divinités n'avaient pas apprécié cette présence étrangère et révoltante. Certes, la déesse de la Merci n'était pas allée jusqu'à lui apposer un chakra, mais seulement jusqu'à gommer les traits les plus caractéristiques de sa race. La mort de Gyumao avait marqué la fin de la _Minus wav_e. La fin de l'usage des limiters dans quasiment tout le Togenkyu aussi… Son « protégé » était peut-être l'un des derniers _youkai_ à porter des limiters, alors (et aujourd'hui, Kougaiji était tout simplement le dernier des _youkai_…). Kanzeon avait adroitement transformé ses pendants d'argent. Plus de tatouages faciaux, plus de griffes, plus d'oreilles pointues mais des lobes finement ourlés. Aujourd'hui, avec le temps, certaines divinités avaient même oublié qui il était et se retournait sur passage de l'éphèbe avec un regard appréciateur… Ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire fleurir un sourire narquois sur les fines lèvres du bodhisattva…

Quant à son âme… Jouer avec la mémoire n'est jamais sans conséquence, et la personnalité même de Kougaiji en avait été profondément altérée. Oh, certes, il se mouvait sans contrainte, il parlait, pensait même, d'une certaine manière. Il était de compagnie agréable pour la déesse, divertissant à sa façon. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas qui il était et ne se le demandait pas ! La flamme dans ses yeux violets s'était éteinte à sa source. C'est seulement dans son sommeil que venaient parfois le hanter certains visages dont il avait de toute façon oublié les traits dés son réveil. Les vastes champs de fleurs du Paradis remplissaient son esprit d'une sereine beauté, mais les émotions n'existaient pas dans cet Eden.

C'était aussi la cause du froid entre la déesse et le roi dragon de la mer Occidentale. Et cela depuis l'instant où il avait repris sa forme originelle. Il ne supportait pas de poser les yeux sur cette ombre du prince qu'il avait connu. Il s'arrangeait ostenciblement d'ailleurs pour ne jamais avoir à le croiser. Quant à Kanzeon, le regard étrangement glacé du dragon posé sur elle, la lueur de reproche, l'avait souvent mise mal à l'aise. Après tout, il était un des seuls êtres qu'elle respectait vraiment en cet endroit. Une fois seulement, il lui avait exposé son grief : il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le _youkai_ dans un état proche de celui-ci, étranger à lui-même, manipulé, lorsque la reine Gyokumen avait pris possession de son esprit. Il était indigne d'une déesse de se comporter de manière comparable à celle de cette… femme. Mais Kanzeon était Kanzeon. Elle préféra ignorer la remarque. Il était trop dérangeant de penser à cet étrange rapprochement.

Comme elle le pensait, Kanzeon trouva Kougaiji près du trône de Nataku. Pieds nus sur les fraîches dalles de marbre, elle s'approcha d'eux en silence. Sa main effleura l'un des pendants d'argent près du visage du _youkai_, si doucement qu'aucun son métallique ne se fit entendre. Mais cela fut suffisant pour que le prince prenne conscience de sa présence et tourne vers elle son regard d'améthyste. Doucement, oh combien doucement, elle souffla son nom, lui faisant signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Se relevant d'un geste plein de grâce, il s'exécuta sans une parole. Elle referma sur eux les grandes portes. Se retourna soudain pour lui faire face.

Elle cueillit dans sa main ce beau visage inexpressif, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Bien sûr, même un contact aussi intime ne suscita aucune réaction. Son sourire se rapprocha encore de la face du prince. Le pouvoir des baisers divins s'étendait à de nombreux types de transfusion. Les souvenirs en faisaient partie. Kanzeon bosatsu se pencha davantage. Et…

Et ce fut comme si 5000 ans ne s'étaient jamais écoulés, si ce n'est que Kougaiji rouvrit les yeux sur un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il reconnut la déesse. Les souvenirs revinrent : ils lui broyaient le cœur. Les émotions revinrent : elles lui déchiraient l'âme. Des sensations vieilles de 5000 ans fondirent sur lui, faisant vaciller son corps dont les atroces blessures étaient pourtant guéries depuis si longtemps… Et le youkai comprit.

Il était vivant. Lui qui ne désirait rien tant que la mort.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de toi, Kougaiji… » Manifestement, la divinité avait décidé d'aller droit au but. Le regard du _youkai_ était brillant de colère à cet instant, et Kanzeon goûta grandement ce changement.

« Vous n'avez rien n'a m'offrir. La _vie_ n'a rien à m'offrir. » La coupa-t-il.

_Toujours aussi obstiné_, pensa-t-elle avec humeur. Alors elle décida de le tenter :

« Tu pourrais les retrouver… »

_Les_. Le sens de la phrase était trop clair. Yaone. Ririn. Doku…

« Ils sont morts. » cracha-t-il avec autant de haine que de véhémence. Il était évident, que la déesse ne lui proposait pas de les rejoindre de la façon qu'il avait lui-même envisagée. Il flairait le piège.

« Ils sont réincarnés. » contra-t-elle d'un ton léger. Elle omit néanmoins de préciser combien de fois ils l'avaient réellement été depuis la disparition de leur seigneur…

Il comprit instantanément ce qui lui était offert. Quelque part il ne pouvait y croire. En outre, il n'était pas inconscient au point de ne pas réaliser qu'il y aurait obligatoirement un prix à payer. Les dieux n'agissent pas par bonté d'âme.

Réincarnation. De toute façon, ils ne seraient plus eux-même. Mais une partie de lui était insidieusement séduite par l'idée de succomber à l'illusion de les retrouver…

Et ce regard noir et inquisiteur de déesse qui refusait de le lâcher ! La sensation d'être prisonnier était trop forte : il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce. Par chance, Kanzeon ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

« Et maintenant ? » souffla calmement Jiroushin en posant sa carafe de vin ambré sur un élégant guéridon. Spectateur silencieux, comme d'habitude, des intrigues de son bodhisattva, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Kanzeon rejoignit un siège confortable, croisant d'un geste aguicheur ses jambes interminables, révélant avec délices plus de chair que même une déesse de la luxure n'aurait cru nécessaire.

« On attend ! » répondit avec désinvolture la divinité, saisissant son journal et ouvrant d'un geste sec les larges feuilles. Son regard s'attarda particulièrement sur une photo. Un jeune blond à l'arrogant regard violet. Si tout se passait comme elle l'entendait, il allait bientôt retrouver de vieilles connaissances.

###

_La jeune femme au doux regard ambré et aux longs cheveux violets…_

_L'enfant vive et enjouée, qui cachait la mélancolie au fonds de ses grands yeux verts avec de mémorables explosions de tendresse…_

_Et l'homme grand au regard brun et franc, toujours présent à ses côtés, sur qui il comptait aussi sûrement que sur le cœur battant dans sa poitrine pour faire partie de sa vie, le maintenir en vie, même…_

Maintenant que leurs souvenirs étaient revenus, ils ne voulaient plus le quitter… Ces visages ne cessaient plus de danser devant ses yeux, il ne voyait même plus où il allait.

Au détour d'un interminable couloir, il sentit une poigne puissante se saisir de son bras pour l'arrêter abruptement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la laiteuse peau écaillée de la main posée sur son bras, se levèrent sur le regard reptilien mêlant l'or et l'écarlate. Un instant le tumulte de ses pensées se tut, tandis que penchant son visage vers lui, l'homme blanc prenait une silencieuse et profonde inspiration tandis que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement : il ne s'était pas attendu à cette rencontre :

« Ainsi, le vrai Kougaiji est revenu… »

Et Kougaiji ne comprenait pas comment ce personnage pouvait avoir l'air de le reconnaître. Et il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, se dégageant d'une brusque secousse et continuant son chemin. Le dragon, quant à lui, poussa un long soupir. Le bodhitsattva avait recommencé. Pendant quelques secondes Goujun hésita. Finalement, il lui emboîta le pas bien que Kougaiji soit déjà hors de vue. Il ne devinait que trop bien où le prince des _youkai_ allait se réfugier. Goujun le connaissait mieux que l'on aurait pu le croire…Après tout, en approchant de la forteresse du Hôto, qui d'autre que le petit dragon autrefois appelé Hakuryu aurait pu, en toute discrétion, aller en reconnaissance pour le _sanzo-ikkou _? À combien avait-il assisté, en ce lieu sinistre, dissimulé dans l'ombre des voûtes immenses ?

Il était certain de retrouver le prince près du bassin aux lotus en compagnie de Nataku. Pas de grande salle sombre et voûtée pour abriter ses tristes pensées, en ce lieu. Cette terrasse était même tout le contraire. Alors, était-ce l'illusion d'une oreille attentive qu'il venait chercher ici, comme autrefois auprès de la femme de pierre ? Etait-ce cela qui déjà l'attirait inconsciemment vers le jeune dieu avant même que ses souvenirs ne lui aient été rendus ? Le chemin maintenant ancré dans la mémoire de son corps ne pouvait que le ramener là-bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Kougaiji était bien là.

L'esplanade de marbre devant l'étendue d'eau où se balançaient les nénuphars était inhabituellement sombre, ce soir. Peut-être un dieu fantasque avait-il aujourd'hui voulu recréer les charmes d'une terrestre nuit d'été au Paradis. Goujun distinguait dans l'ombre la silhouette allongée au bord de l'eau et même les trois mèches couleur de flammes serpentant sur son corps vêtu de blanc dont l'une qui avait suivi la main du prince dans le liquide. Le contact frais des dalles avait peut-être quelque chose d'apaisant. Ou peut-être que ce retour à la normale avait drainé le _youkai_ de son énergie. Goujun n'aurait su dire. Il se contenta de se poster en retrait à côté du trône, une main posée en une étrange marque d'affection sur l'épaule de l'enfant aux yeux d'or. Le prince se rendrait bien assez tôt compte de sa présence.

Maintenant, penché sur l'onde presque au point de la toucher, tel un Narcisse amoureux des reflets qu'il y trouvait, c'était toujours les mêmes visages que Kougaiji ne cessait de voir. Ne manquaient que le contact de la peau, l'eau se dérobant sans cesse entre ses doigts, et l'inflection des voix chères qui se sont tues… N'y tenant plus, ses yeux se détachèrent de ces illusions aquatiques. Toujours allongé sur le marbre, son regard se tourna vers l'immobile _touchin taichi_. Peut-être s'était-il apprêté à lui parler. Mais une ombre se tenait près du trône. Kougaiji n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il avait été veillé par cet œil vigilant.

« Il y a quelques heures encore, vous étiez quasiment dans le même état. » Commenta l'homme blanc en regardant avec une compassion soigneusement dissimulée le jeune garçon inerte installé sur l'imposant siège.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais faire ? » S'enquit tout à coup Kougaiji après un instant de silence. La voix grave était douce, mais ne parvenait pas tout à fait à dissimuler entièrement le léger sarcasme qui la faisait vibrer. Après tout, ce personnage à l'air presque fantomatique semblait en savoir beaucoup… Alors pourquoi pas ?

« J'ai fait le même choix, un jour. Essayer de les retrouver. » Essaya d'abord d'éluder le dragon, songeur. Bien sûr qu'il devinait pour quelle raison la déesse avait soudain décidé d'éveiller le prince… Mais les dragons sont foncièrement honnêtes. Il n'allait pas dérober une réponse que réclamait un regard si noble.

« Les rejoindre, bien sûr. » Continua-t-il. « Les liens qui vous unissent à ceux qui vous manquent sont autrement plus puissants que ceux qui me liaient à ceux que j'ai suivis. »

L'étonnement se peignit sur les beaux traits de Kougaiji. Mais qui était cette créature ? Son regard se fit scrutateur tandis qu'il fouillait à la fois ses souvenirs et les traits de l'homme pâle. Celui-ci lui offrit de plonger dans son regard, penchant légèrement son visage dans sa direction. Le prince ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise quand il comprit. En effet, quel drôle de destin avait été celui du dragon. Il se rappelait très bien la minuscule créature qui escortait le _sanzo-ikkou_. Il lui prouvait d'ailleurs qu'il était possible de retrouver ceux à qui il tenait. De-là, la décision était facile.

Le _youkai_ eut un hochement de tête à l'intention du roi blanc, se releva non sans jeter un dernier regard aux silhouettes qui se dissolvaient déjà dans l'eau limpide. Il prit le chemin des appartements de Kanzeon. Après tous ces siècles, son corps le connaissait par cœur, même si son âme n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

###

La double porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une forme vêtue de blanc, la lumière des torches illuminant de mille reflets intenses une longue chevelure auburn. L'air de royauté qui auréolait la silhouette élancée du prince quand il pénétra en trombe dans les quartiers de la déesse de la Merci, plus impressionnante même que celle de nombre de Dieux en ce Paradis, était telle que Jiroushin s'effaça pour le laisser passer sans même se poser de question.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Derrière les grandes feuilles de son journal, un sourire de triomphe illumina les traits de Kanzeon _bosatsu_. Les paroles du prince la confirmaient dans sa victoire. Enfin… Le moment était venu.

Calmement, elle replia sa revue, à scandales évidemment, et d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, ne se donnant même pas la peine de la tendre à Jiroushin, la fit négligemment tomber sur le sol. D'un geste charmeur d'une coquetterie extrême, elle dégagea quelques mèches d'ébène de son regard profond où dansait une secrète jubilation, décochant son sourire le plus carnassier. Le bout de ses longs doigts blancs se posa sur le miroir qui lui servait de bijou sur son opulente poitrine en un geste de feinte modestie.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste que tu remettes en branle le destin… »

######### à suivre ##########

A/N : 1) Un Cookie virtuel pour celui qui retrouve le morceau de vers de Verlaine que j'ai caché dedans…

2) « abre los ojos », le titre du prologue, veut dire « ouvre les yeux » en espagnol… Cela dit, comme je ne parle pas espagnol du tout, il se peut qu'il manque des accents : au cas où, je m'en excuse… Ça vient du film de Aménabar (ce titre non plus n'est donc pas à moi !) qui est passé récemment sur Arte et que j'ai adoré ( à voir ) : j'aime la sonorité des mots et ça collait bien ici, alors !


	2. Petite Musique des Âmes

**Disclaimer **: Les gars sont pas à moi (et je crois pas qu'avoir un dragon qui ressemble à Hakuryu sur mon bureau compte non plus) ni maintenant, ni dans une autre vie…snif…

Un grand merci pour les merveilleux feedback du prologue à **Shyriane**, **Flojirô**, **Mellyna** et **Nighty Sha **!

Cette installation compte un peu pour du beurre, mais promis, l'histoire va avancer…un jour…

Warning : huge, huge, huge spoiler de Gaiden et vagues réminiscences de GS…

« _Ou bien existe-t-il réellement une sombre Puissance, du nom de Hasard, qui, en despote criminel, se permet d'arrêter arbitrairement les oscillations qui en apparence, déterminent toute existence conformément aux lois éternelles de la nature ? _»

E.T.A Hoffmann « Le chat Murr »

####################### **Prélude : Petite Musique des Âmes ####**

Le roi de la mer occidentale regarda le prince _youkai_ disparaître dans un éclair de pure lumière. Ce dernier redescendait fouler le sol terrestre. Goujun avait beau savoir que c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis toujours, que Kougaiji n'aurait pas pu rester éternellement cet automate se mouvant avec seulement l'apparence de la vie, il ne savait que penser. Et il avait peur. Oh, cela l'affectait peu. La peur est un sentiment typiquement animal. Depuis bien longtemps ses congénères et lui avaient appris à l'ignorer. Il avait beau savoir ce qu'était la peur, elle ne représentait pour lui qu'un léger souffle courant sous sa peau. Cependant, il savait, en en reconnaissant la présence, qu'il s'avouait que _quelque part_ il se passait _quelque chose_.

À la seconde même où le _youkai_ de feu avait enfin rouvert les yeux, avait enfin posé son regard sur le monde, il l'avait senti. Quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose d'obscur. Quelque chose qui se réveillait, prenait comme une calme inspiration avant de se remettre en marche. Il entendit un sourd sifflement tandis que dans son esprit il sentait tout à coup quatre cordes distinctes se tendre brusquement. Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or s'agitèrent comme sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Cela recommençait.

D'ailleurs, quand le prince le lui avait demandé, il lui avait pratiquement _dit_ qu'il _fallait_ qu'il parte. Parfois le dragon ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Pour avoir vécu la même expérience, il savait avec acuité que le résultat d'une telle entreprise ne saurait que laisser un goût amer. Oui, lui aussi était descendu sur Terre. Avait abdiqué sa propre identité en une large mesure, puisqu'il s'agissait du prix à payer pour un tel voyage. Kougaiji le comprendrait tôt ou tard. Et qu'en avait-il retiré, lui, Goujun ? À part une peine lancinante que ceux de sa race n'était pas censés connaître et une amertume profonde qui le brûlait plus que n'importe quelle flamme ?

« Goujun… C'est bientôt le moment. » s'accorda à lui dire doucement Kanzeon _bosatsu_, rejoignant en cela à son insu l'intuition du dragon. La surprise dans son regard sombre de déesse n'avait pas été feinte quand le roi blanc l'avait rejointe dans ses appartements pour assister sans un mot au départ de Kougaiji. Mais penchée sur l'onde de son bassin divinatoire, elle avait bientôt oublié jusqu'à sa présence, absorbée dans la recherche des quatre âmes dont elle avait décidé de regarder s'entremêler à nouveau les destins. Elle ne se souvint de lui que lorsqu'elle les eut enfin retrouvés. Si proches sans le savoir les uns des autres. Les circonstances semblaient favorables. Cette fois…Cette fois enfin…

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » répondit Goujun d'une voix atone. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il lui répondait enfin. Elle en ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Cela ne dura pas. « En fait, je sais déjà. Ils ne se retrouvent jamais. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton final, après un moment.

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué. Presque outrée qu'il puisse mettre en doute ses prévisions. Avait-il oublié l'omniscience des Dieux ? Puis elle se souvint que tempêter ne servait à rien (surtout devant un dragon) d'autant plus qu'il avait raison. Ils ne se retrouvaient jamais. S'ils se croisaient toujours, ils ne généraient jamais de liens. Le _sanzo-ikkou_ n'était plus qu'un souvenir qu'elle chérissait. Dans la réalité, l'étincelle qu'aurait dû engendrer leurs rencontres ne se produisait jamais. Elle avait supposé que Kougaiji était peut-être la pièce manquante, que la flamme de sa propre substance contribuerait à initier le processus… Soudain, comme un nuage cache le soleil, la mélancolie voila ses beaux traits. Elle eut tout à coup l'air bien trop humain, constata Goujun avec un certain détachement, en son fort intérieur. Comme il l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas assister à ce qui allait se passer.

Alors le dragon s'éloigna. Quitta la pièce. S'engouffra dans les couloirs qui abritaient autrefois les baraquements de l'armée occidentale depuis longtemps dissoute, puisque les dieux n'étaient plus les bienvenus sur Terre. L'écho de ses pas rebondissant sur les murs à la peinture écaillée. Même l'immuabilité du Ciel commençait à se craqueler. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ n'eut aucun geste pour le retenir. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur le présent qui flottait entre les lotus…

_Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or. _Goujun pouvait constamment les sentir, de toute façon. Comme au bord de son esprit. Présences intangibles. Sentiments plus ou moins distincts, étranges sans pour autant lui être étrangers, qui chatouillaient le bord de son esprit. Parfois venait la tentation absurde de se retourner pour les voir, tout simplement. Les regarder enfin en face, comme s'ils allaient se tenir là, juste derrière lui. Et comme des Eurydice joueuses, ces sensations se volatilisaient aussitôt dés qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur elles, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

_Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or. _Chacun ressemblait à la corde d'un même instrument de musique dont une extrémité serait enracinée en un endroit reculé, inexploré de sa propre âme. Chacun avec sa propre harmonie, sa propre mélodie. Sa propre couleur. Des tessitures chaudes dont il pouvait sentir la moindre vibration et cela malgré la distance qui séparait aujourd'hui le Ciel de la Terre…

Goujun s'était pris dans le filet de leurs vies sans le vouloir. Il y avait des milliers d'années de cela. Comme un papillon blanc dont les ailes auraient tout à coup absorbé leurs couleurs pour les faire siennes. Elles n'étaient même pas responsables de l'avoir capturé ainsi, ces quatre âmes… Et même, n'en avaient jamais eu conscience. Pour être légères, les chaînes dont elles l'avaient paré étaient pourtant solides. Curieux comme il en avait fallu peu pour le lier à elles pour l'éternité…Il était enchaîné par quatre simples fils de soie, se prenait-il souvent à penser. _Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or._

_Vert._

Tenpou _gensui_ avait été le premier. Il avait accueilli le dieu guerrier dans ses bureaux (son antre, disaient alors certains), ce jour-là. Le _kami_ était censé devenir un de ses officiers. Au premier regard, il aurait dû comprendre, se disait le dragon rétrospectivement. Mais en ce temps-là, il avait pris cette étrange sensation pour la simple exaltation d'avoir enfin trouvé un officier compétent, un être brillant. Quelqu'un qui serait à sa mesure et sur lequel il pourrait se reposer…Le regard vert du nouveau marshal avait beau se dissimuler derrière du verre, Goujun le sentait qui se posait, loin…Si loin devant lui... Il avait senti la volonté de mouvoir les montagnes qu'il recelait - peut-être même le Paradis lui-même si on lui en laissait l'occasion , soigneusement dissimulée sous les traits ce personnage à l'apparence anodine. Le poids d'un savoir que même la soi-disant omniscience dont se targuaient les dieux ne saurait entièrement expliquer. Goujun avait tout de suite su qu'il prendrait un plaisir intense à observer cet homme agir…Un lien invisible se créa dans le respect mutuel.

_Rouge._

Kenren _taishou_. Les choses avaient été plus graduelles. Pendant longtemps Goujun n'avait pas réalisé, alors même que son antipathie instinctive pour l'homme aurait dû l'alerter…Les dragons ne sont pas sujets aux émotions violentes. Peut-être l'essence de son être était-elle trop différente de celle de Tenpou _gensui_ pour qu'il comprenne pleinement la séduction qui en émanait. Il avait vu le général éveiller l'intérêt du marshal et n'avait pas compris le délicat motif de contrepoint qui se formait déjà entre ces deux voix. Ce n'est que dans la pénombre d'une cellule humide qu'il réalisa à quel point ils étaient semblables… La même force chez Kenren _taishou_, mais différente…Une obstination qui broyait les obstacles devant elles : non pas qu'elle évitait les mauvais coups, l'état du général lacéré par le fouet en était la preuve, mais son essence, elle, était intacte, plus brillante que jamais. La certitude de celui qui agit en accord avec lui-même irradiait de son corps meurtri. Un lien invisible se créa dans cette incompréhension conflictuelle.

Plusieurs fois il lui avait semblé sentir différentes voix se mêler à l'entêtante mélopée que formait sa conscience du général et du marshal, comme un bourdonnement à peine audible à l'arrière de son crâne…Mais ces deux nouvelles lignes mélodiques, tortueuses et brillantes, s'écoulaient comme de l'eau, il ne pouvait les saisir aussi clairement.

Et puis ce jour fatal…

_Or._

Son Goku. Le cri de _l'itan_ retentit comme un cor puissant qui fit trembler tout son être. La créature dépourvue de son diadème fut ensuite mortellement silencieuse mais sa puissance même était tellement faramineuse qu'il n'en fallait guère plus pour la ressentir en tout lieu du Paradis. La libération d'un tel pouvoir avait comme figé son âme. Goujun avait eu du mal à s'en remettre alors même que la créature avait déjà perdu connaissance. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cet engourdissement profond que le marshal était arrivé si facilement à placer sa lame contre sa gorge, le prendre comme otage, tandis qu'apologie et détermination se mêlaient étrangement dans son regard vert…Et puis la fuite. Pour la première fois il lui sembla entendre distinctement quelques notes de cette mélodie qui chuchotait dans son esprit depuis quelques temps : une fugue sauvage et endiablée, il réalisait… Ils tachaient d'atteindre les quartiers du marshal. À un moment où un autre de leur trajet, il sentit le corps de _l'itan_ inconscient que portait le général glisser contre sa propre épaule alors qu'ils se plaquaient tous contre un mur pour éviter les gardes lancés à leur recherche. Avec ses sens aiguisés de dragon, il entendit soudain le battement du cœur de l'enfant. Ce rythme, aussi erratique qu'il soit à cet instant, guidait maintenant leurs pas à tous…Un nouveau lien invisible se créa dans cette violence irrationnelle.

_Violet._

Konzen Douji. La dernière pièce de ce puzzle étrange. Ils avaient enfin atteint la bibliothèque du marshal. Leur dernier retranchement. C'est au neveu du bodhitsattva qu'était revenue la tâche de lui lier les mains pendant que Tenpou _gensui_ cherchait un moyen de s'occuper de _l'itan_ et que Kenren _taishou_ barricadait l'endroit. Le contact des longs doigts fins de Konzen Douji effleurant ses poignets alors qu'il enroulait les cordes autour de ses mains brûla le dragon comme une décharge d'énergie, mais c'est dans le regard du blond qu'il trouva la dernière révélation. Une calme résolution brilla soudain dans ces yeux violets tandis qu'il reprenait sans un mot (hormis ce nom, Goku, qu'il ne cessait de mrumurer de temps à autre) sa vigile auprès de l'enfant…En cet endroit des plus improbables, il sembla soudain irradier d'une sérénité immense alors qu'il englobait de son regard le groupe disparate d'individus ainsi réunis. Sans doute se souvenait-il de ce moment où marshal et général s'étaient dressés à ses côtés sur cette scène de carnage, pour protéger l'enfant qu'il veillait maintenant. Sans doute se souvenait-il du sentiment de parfaite rectitude des choses qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pourtant laissé échapper leurs deux noms dans son saisissement. Un dernier lien invisible se créa dans cette harmonie irréelle…

_Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or._

Fous. Il les avait traités de fous. Ho, le dragon avait réalisé plus tard qu'ils en étaient sans doute déjà conscients eux-mêmes. Quatre contre le reste du Paradis. Deux seulement qui étaient réellement des guerriers. Et Goujun avait été certain qu'ils allaient mourir. Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas espérer survivre. Il ne restait d'autre issue que ce suicide. Car toute résistance équivalait à un suicide, maintenant…Et la danse de ces quatre âmes commença ainsi, au moment où leur sang coula et que le carma posa sur eux ses yeux voraces...

_Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or._

Lorsqu'ils étaient morts, toute mélodie s'était soudain tue dans son esprit. Mais la roue du Destin tourna, et sur Terre leurs âmes migrèrent. Le jour où Goujun ressentit leur présence à tous les quatre, en bas, il connut le choc de la réalisation. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait réellement conscience, dans leur réelle étendue, des liens infimes qui s'étaient créés au Ciel et que même la mort et le sang versé n'avaient pu trancher. Des sensations qui n'étaient pas siennes et qui pourtant faisaient soudain partie de lui. Et l'accord de leurs harmoniques à tous quatre était devenu parfait.

_Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or. _

_Violet, Vert, Rouge. _Ils s'entremêlaient sans limite en des entrelacs précieux, maintenant inextricablement liés les uns aux autres d'incarnation en incarnation, recouvrant l'âme du dragon un filet invisible et coloré… Même les intrigues d'un bodhisattva n'expliquaient pas à elles seules comment leurs âmes s'étaient un jour retrouvées en Togenkyô. _Or. _Un jour Violet avait retrouvé Or. Le voyage vers l'Ouest pouvait commencer.

Après leur mort cette fois-là, leur mort à tous puisque même _l'itan_ n'était plus, Goujun n'avait eu aucun doute, ils étaient voués à se retrouver. Il avait entendu à nouveau cet accord parfait à l'instant même où le cadavre de l'enfant aux yeux d'or avait touché le sol. En tout cas pour une fraction de seconde. Car presque aussitôt les quatre fils se délitèrent… Cela coïncidait avec le moment où le bodhisattva avait ouvert la bouche. Le petit dragon blanc qu'il était alors avait ressenti un violent frisson arquer son long cou. Dans le cycle de réincarnation suivant, aucun lien ne se forma entre les quatre voyageurs. Ils se croisèrent sans se voir. Observateur attentif dans son coin de paradis, il en fut horrifié. Kanzeon fut en rage. Mais décida que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Goujun le savait. Goujun le sentait. Évidemment, elle ne le fut pas.

_Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or._

Et maintenant ces présences lui étaient aussi familières que les perceptions de ses propres sens. Vie après vie, leurs souffrances étaient devenues les siennes. Depuis des lustres, ceux de sa race – ou du moins le peu qu'il en restait – ne le regardaient plus que comme une créature corrompue par l'essence des hommes, un paria. Il puait l'humain, disaient-ils. Le Paradis qu'il partageait avec les dieux était réellement devenu son dernier refuge. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient éteints depuis longtemps, après de longs siècles à observer cette danse sans fin à quatre temps dont les figures compliquées faisait se croiser, se frôler, s'éviter pour se rejoindre et pourtant ne jamais se trouver Vert, Violet, Rouge et Or. Il ne comptait plus les rencontres ratées, les fractions de secondes où se croisant sans se voir chacun d'eux se languissait sans comprendre de quoi, ce qui donnait au dragon l'envie de hurler pour qu'ils ouvrent simplement les yeux… Quand ils ne s'entretuaient pas, bien sûr. Cela aussi s'était produit. Et toujours le dragon avait regardé sans détourner le regard. S'il avait eu un cœur à proprement parler, celui-ci se serait probablement brisé depuis bien longtemps. Alors c'est vrai, même en sachant qu'il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il se surprenait à ne pas vouloir savoir.

**##### fin de l'interlude####**

**à suivre…Chap 1 : Fated Souls…**


	3. Fated Souls, part 1

**Reviewer's corner : Merci à la fanélienne volante pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews qu'elle m'a laissées récemment ! Je jure que je réponds à tout ce soir…**

**Et un autre grand merci à Mellyna qui continue à suivre cette histoire… Voilà, tu vois, je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu, parce que t'as raison, c'est une honte d'avoir mis un prélude après un prologue… (tant pis pour vous… avec la fac vous attendrez encore plus le deuxième…niark niark…)**

**Et aussi : meeeeeerciiiiii à Flo-chan (et son troll à pattes oranges…) pour une lointaine soirée nsnienne passée à habiller les bishous (non pas que je m'attarde particulièrement sur leurs fringues, là… mais ça m'a bien aidée !!!!)…**

**Voilà…**

**Chapitre Un : « Fated Souls »**

« _Cette vie, telle que tu la vis actuellement, telle que tu l'as vécue, il faudra que tu la revives_ _encore une fois et un nombre innombrable de fois ; et il n'y aura rien de nouveau, bien au contraire…_ »

Nietzsche

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Son Goku…**

…flottait dans une obscurité protectrice, maternelle. Le temps n'existait plus. Il se sentait bien…Il ne sentait rien…Et tout aurait pu continuer ainsi pour l'éternité, si ce n'est…

_Bip._

Dans le noir, il frémit. Le frisson de surprise qui remonta le long de son dos lui rappela qu'il possédait une colonne vertébrale.

_Bip._

Nouveau tressaillement. Il avait donc tout un corps, même. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il eut un vague mouvement de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte, mais…

_Bip._

…ce bruit agaçant refusait de s'arrêter, de disparaître, de le laisser tranquille.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Dans son irritation croissante, il chercha le fautif des yeux. Oh. Il avait donc des yeux qu'il pouvait ouvrir. Il les referma aussitôt. Le blanc est une couleur très agressive, savez-vous ? Et la pièce était toute blanche. Et lumineuse, avec ça…

_Bip._

Il chercha à retrouver un cocon protecteur en s'enroulant dans les draps. Peine perdue, l'obscurité l'avait quitté. Et eux, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser. Ils se mirent à lui parler.

_Bip. _

Et son cœur continuait de faire biper ce foutu moniteur. _Bip_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Amnésie, lui avait-on dit (et pas grand'chose de plus)…Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien.. Oh, si. Il se souvenait au moins de son nom. Son Goku. Et aucune de ces blouses blanches n'avait été capable d'expliquer pourquoi…

On l'avait bombardé d'explications, de noms, de dates, de visages sur des photographies…De mauvaises nouvelles aussi. Tiens par exemple : tous les gens qui auraient pu constituer sa famille avaient disparu. Dans le même accident qui l'avait laissé… comme ça. Il n'en fut pas vraiment triste. Ces gens, ils ne les connaissaient pas, de toute façon. Tout au plus leur était-il reconnaissant de l'amour dont ils semblaient l'entourer sur les photos qu'il avait vues, mais rien de plus.

Quand il sortit de l'hôpital, il découvrit qu'il avait un appartement à lui. Il avait de la chance, il n'était majeur que depuis peu. On le laissa, là. Il devait réapprendre à vivre. Facile à dire. Parce que tout aurait été beaucoup plus évident sans la peur constante de tout oublier. Cela devenait vite épuisant d'essayer de graver chaque seconde dans sa mémoire, juste au cas où…Et le plus compliqué, aussi : se retrouver soi-même…Car qu'est-ce qu'un homme sinon la somme de ses souvenirs ?

_Une page blanche. C'est ce que vous êtes_. La phrase l'avait marqué. Lui, il avait plutôt l'impression de…Tiens. Sortir d'une caverne. Celle de Platon peut-être (le tout sans se souvenir _où_ il avait entendu parler de Platon et de sa fichue caverne, d'ailleurs…). _C'est peut-être une chance. Vous pouvez être qui vous voulez maintenant._ _C'est à vous de choisir_. Paroles supposées réconfortantes tombés négligemment des lèvres de quelqu'un, un jour. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ?

La première réponse avait été plutôt… surprenante. Manger. La nourriture, le goût des choses. Il lui fallait tout retrouver, tout réapprendre. Drôle de lacune qu'il s'employait à combler avec ardeur. Les plaisirs de la table étaient devenu pour lui un émerveillement sans fin (mais c'était par contre son métabolisme qui lui permettait de mener ses expériences culinaires à terme sans prendre un gramme qui était un émerveillement infini pour les médecins !). On avait beau lui seriner que ce n'était pas logique qu'il ait oublié ça, alors que tout le reste de son expérience, de ses savoirs acquis, ils les utilisaient quotidiennement sans savoir où il les avaient péchés…

Mais bon. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait donner un sens à sa vie, réfléchissait-il devant une douzaine de minuscules pots de glace pour tester chaque parfum…Cuiller toujours en bouche, il laissa errer son regard sur les clients du café… Et son regard s'éclaira.

Oui, c'est vrai, depuis son réveil, sa vie n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sens…Jusqu'au jour où il vit le soleil. Son soleil. Bien sûr, pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que d'un visage sur la couverture du magazine que lisait un habitué. Le visage d'un jeune homme, auréolé d'un halo de cheveux dorés, assorti d'une paire d'yeux à l'iris violet, pâles et glacés. Mais il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait sans le savoir. Il avait trouvé quelque chose d'inoubliable. En fait, parfois il avait même l'impression de se souvenir… C'était un sentiment si étrange qu'il ne voulait plus le perdre…Alors… Cet homme…

Alors il le chercha.

Alors il le trouva.

Alors il se mit à le suivre. D'abord de loin. Absolument partout.

L'homme s'appelait Genjo Sanzo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Genjo Sanzo…**

…avait bien réussi. Il était plutôt satisfait. En tout cas autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Certains auraient considéré qu'être recruté comme avocat en cet endroit était un achèvement en soi. « Les Trois Aspects » était le plus grand cabinet financier de tout le pays. Certes, il s'agissait d'un tournant majeur après ses débuts à l'assistance juridique. Lui ? Avoir le sens de la Justice à cette époque ? Vous plaisantez ! Ses loyautés étaient bien plus simples…Sa fidélité allait alors à un seul homme. Et Sanzo ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu une autre famille. Peu lui importait ou non de redresser les torts, du moment qu'il se tenait aux côtés de cet homme.

« Koumyou. »

Le nom à peine murmuré avait une résonance bizarre dans cette pièce au luxe dépouillé et impersonnel. Parce qu'à coup sûr, Koumyou Sanzo aurait détesté cet endroit. Peut-être même aurait-il détesté ce qu'était devenu son protégé. Mais Koumyou Sanzo était mort, alors cela n'avait plus guère d'importance. Un de ses propres clients l'avait tué. Sa bonté l'avait tué. Pourquoi Genjo Sanzo aurait-il continué à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin dans ces conditions ? Ils ne le méritaient pas.

Il s'était réfugié dans la finance, les chiffres. Des facteurs faciles à contrôler, à manipuler et qui ne nécessitaient aucun état d'âme. Il n'avait pas à s'impliquer. Juste à compter et contourner les obstacles juridiques avec ruse et habileté pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était simple. Reposant. Abstrait. Il s'était vite fait une réputation. Sa hargne était devenue légendaire. Son beau visage avait la faveur des journalistes. Un « héros moderne ». Ça le faisait ricaner.

Parce que le héros moderne vivait dans la peur. La peur de s'attacher. La peur de perdre quelqu'un. Autant rester seul, c'était plus sage. Il maintenait une distance infranchissable entre lui et le monde. Peut-être même était-ce la raison d'être de cette arme qu'il gardait constamment lovée au creux de ses reins, qui le faisait se tenir droit comme un i et dont tout le monde ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Le métal glacé prenant petit à petit la chaleur de son corps jusqu'à se faire oublier au contact de la peau. Mais il était toujours là. Armé. Près à maintenir cette distance avec n'importe quel fou qui aurait l'idée de trop s'approcher. Cette arme, c'est celle qu'il aurait voulu posséder quelques années auparavant, le jour où Koumyou était mort.

Son installation dans la succursale de la tour HOTO était récente. Il se rappelait l'entrevue avec les trois actionnaires majoritaires…La salle de conférence vide hormis ces trois silhouette assises, et derrière eux, entre deux baies vitrées inondant la pièce d'une lumière crue, cette gigantesque peinture sur soie, des caractères d'un blanc immaculé sur un fond d'un noir profond.

Comme par enchantement, juste sous ses yeux, un des idéogrammes avait soudain pris un sens…

_Kanzeon…_

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos à la lecture de ce nom. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il tressaillit quand il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait aussi déchiffrer les lignes suivantes.

_ Namubutsu Yobutsuuin Yobutsuen Buppôsôen Jôrakugajô Chônenkanzeon Bônenkanzeon Nennenjushinki Nennenfirishin…_

Un instant il entendit un bourdonnement grave qui alla en s'amplifiant à chaque battement de cœur. Il vacilla légèrement, pris d'un étrange vertige alors que le son devenait petit à petit celui de multiples voix qui s'entremêlaient, psalmodiant la même litanie en une mélopée qui attaquait son esprit sans relâche, comme le ressac…Des moines. Un instant il sentit l'odeur entêtante de l'encens assaillir ses narines, il sentit le contact du parquet contre ses jambes pliées (il se rappelait vaguement être toujours debout pourtant…), le poids d'une couronne de prêtre sur sa tête…

Au moment où les _kanji_ laissaient place devant ses yeux à de vagues points lumineux tandis que l'obscurité menaçait de l'engouffrer, le silence retomba brusquement. Sanzo passa une main fébrile devant ses paupières, regarda à nouveau. Les idéogrammes sedétachaient toujours sur l'étoffe noire et brillante, charmant l'œil de leurs formes compliquées, mais incompréhensibles pour l'esprit… Il en poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas rationnel. Il s'empressa de l'oublier. Et accepta l'offre faramineuse des trois pontes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Téléphone. Client, annonçait sa secrétaire. Il sortit de ses pensées. Il n'attendait personne, il s'apprêtait même à quitter son bureau. Il avait noté la pointe de surprise, la légère réserve dans cette voix modulée d'habitude agréablement _neutre_. Il avait poussé un soupir avant de demander carrément quel était le problème. La femme avait répondu à voix basse que son nouveau client semblait sorti tout droit d'une pub pour des céréales. Il crut avoir mal compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le gamin faire irruption dans la pièce, bien sûr. L'énergie semblait se dégager de lui en un flot continu. Une vitalité à donner le tournis. Bleu, rouge et orange de ses vêtements explosaient à la figure de ses interlocuteurs. Sans parler des grands yeux. Dorés. Avec un subit accès de regret, Sanzo pensa que le mélange aberrant de ces couleurs vives aurait indubitablement amené un sourire aux lèvres de Koumyou, s'il avait encore été de ce monde.

« Je m'appelle Son Goku », déclara sans préambule le gamin, comme si le fait était d'une importance capitale. Il mit tout de suite Genjo Sanzo mal à l'aise. La voix était trop forte. « J'ai une affaire pour vous. » Il le fixait avec trop d'intensité, son regard était trop direct. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en lui. Même l'appel à ses talents juridiques sonnait comme un prétexte. Mais Genjo Sanzo n'avait rien à donner. Il s'y refusait. Ce Son Goku cherchait autre chose, et quoique ce soit, Sanzo n'était absolument pas prêt à l'offrir. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de s'éclipser sous le regard ahuri du brun. Retraite en règle devant ces yeux dorés et obstinés.

« Je suis déjà attendu ailleurs. » C'était vrai, il devait remettre un dossier de fusion et acquisition à un client d'un autre étage de la gigantesque tour. Mais à cet instant, cela ressemblait trop à une mauvaise excuse. Comme un coup de vent, il passa devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, mallette en main, journal sous le bras, et sortit, espérant planter là le gamin.

« Y peut pas aligner deux phrases de suite, ce type ! D'où est-ce qu'il sort ? » lâcha l'adolescent en suivant obstinément le blond hors de la pièce. La secrétaire redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, eut un sourire, et répondit dans le vide des bureaux désertés en haussant les épaules :

« Laconie. Un coin très sauvage et très reculé de Laconie, je parie. » Et parce que l'avocat absent signifiait « Pause », elle ouvrit un magazine. Eut un ricanement en tombant sur la photo de son patron.

Ailleurs, à ce moment-là, pas si loin en fait, un autre homme regardait la même image et avait une réaction étrangement similaire …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde où les avocaillons (aussi mignons soient-ils, d'accord) sont aussi adulés que des vedettes, se demandait-il ?

L'homme s'appelait Sha Gojyo.

**OoOoOoOoO**


	4. Fated Souls, part 2

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sha Gojyo **…

…en avait marre de s'excuser d'exister. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait plus ou moins fait pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Ça et se cacher en espérant éviter les mauvais coups. Ou simplement survivre. Il avait l'habitude. Il avait commencé très tôt. Enfant, déjà, sa belle-mère refusait de poser les yeux sur lui. Elle avait décrété dès le premier jour qu'il n'était pas son fils. Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas ! Mais le fait est que le gamin n'avait pas d'autre mère dont il pourrait espérer la tendresse, alors bien sûr, ça faisait mal. Autant les jours d'indifférence glaciale que les jours où les coups tombaient. « Pardonne-moi ! » ne cessait-il de répéter. « Pardonne-moi ! ».

Pour arranger les choses, lui dont le sort laissait cette femme indifférente avait plutôt tendance à attirer les autres regards : cheveux rouges, yeux rouges. Enfant, on le considérait comme une bizarrerie. Sur son passage, regards en coin et messes basses étaient la règle. Et la femme qui était supposée l'élever, si elle ne daignait lui accorder un regard, n'en était pas sourde pour autant. Et le rappel constant de la trahison de son mari la rendait folle. Littéralement. Et les fous ont une manière très particulière d'éliminer les problèmes à la racine. Dans son esprit malade une question la taraudait…Est-ce que le sang de cet enfant serait aussi rouge que ses yeux ? Que ses cheveux ?

Par chance, elle ne le saurait jamais. Sha Jien avait mis la main sur une arme à feu et savait s'en servir. Le coup partit, et dans cet éclat de tonnerre, la vie de Sha Gojyo bascula. La femme n'était pas morte mais se comporta comme une démente à son réveil. On l'interna. Le fils aîné avait presque tué sa mère, l'arme était volée, alors pour un temps on « l'éloigna ». La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, dit-on. On ne l'écouta pas. On ne crut jamais à la légitime défense. Restait le cadet, on le plaça. « Pardonne-moi…Pardonne-moi… » murmura-t-il avant qu'on ne le sépare de son frère aîné.

En grandissant, le rouge devint plus facile à porter cependant. Adolescent, dans le foyer, c'était plus simple, on le prenait juste pour un punk (ce qui n'arrangeait cependant guère les choses vu le capital de sympathie des punks, soit dit en passant…). Mais adulte…Il s'aperçut que les femmes aimaient cette couleur : des yeux rouges aussi brillants que des grenats, un regard capiteux aussi enivrant que le vin rouge…

Ce regard pourpre, il s'était juré de ne plus baisser devant personne. Tant bien que mal il s'était construit une vie, pas des plus honnêtes certes, mais il avait appris à se défendre, à se faire respecter…Et il ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ça faisait toujours trop mal. Parce que certains soirs, il arrivait encore à Gojyo d'en vouloir à son frère d'avoir tiré sur la femme dont il aurait voulu être le fils. Et comme Jien méritait mieux que ça, il ne se le pardonnait pas. Et pendant longtemps il ne voulut même plus entendre parler de son frère. Jusqu'à un coup de téléphone, un jour. Ce n'était pas le premier pourtant, pourquoi ce jour-là fut-il différent ? Mystère. Ce matin-là, il tâtonna à la recherche du combiné hurlant (le Gojyo est un animal noctambule, pardonnez-lui d'être un peu brumeux aux premières heures du jour : c'est l'heure où il se couche…) et :

« Gojyo ? » appela la voix calme et grave. Il aurait dû raccrocher tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours. Mais pour la première fois, peut-être à cause de la brume alcoolisée dans laquelle il flottait encore, il répondit :

« Jien. »

Il écouta ce que son frère avait à dire, pour une fois. Il ne demandait pas grand'chose d'ailleurs. Juste le voir. Jien lui proposa un lieu. HOTO ?

« La _tour qui ne dort jamais_, hein ? L'endroit me tente moins que Las Vegas, quand même... Ok. Quand ? » répondit Sha Gojyo, bataillant d'une main avec son briquet dans l'obscurité d'une chambre aux rideaux tirés.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sha Gojyo en avait marre de s'excuser d'exister et se sentait prêt à revoir son frère. Il avait l'esprit plus clair qu'au matin. Il se fit présentable. Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour ne pas faire honte à son frère ou pour ne pas se faire honte à lui-même quand il se présenterait devant lui. Il avait troqué son long manteau de cuir noir élimé contre une veste de daim plus près du corps, sur une chemise claire au tissu légèrement froissé. Une de ses conquêtes d'un soir avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était le summum du chic. Avoir l'air négligé. Mais seulement l'air. La sophistication qui essaye de se faire oublier. Hmph. Il n'était même pas sûr que ces types tirés à quatre épingles qui passent leur vie dans cette tour sachent faire la différence, de toute façon. Cette tour. La tour HOTO.

C'est là que Gojyo se dirigeait, grâce à cette vedette rapide qui faisait la navette sur les quelques kilomètres de baie qui séparaient la mégapole et la plate-forme de soutien. Son regard se planta sur l'édifice. 800 m de haut. 130 étages. 600 000 personnes grouillant dans cet endroit de jour comme de nuit (puisqu'après tout, la bourse est toujours ouverte quelque part), sans compter les visiteurs. Une ville verticale, un monde clos qui prétendait ne s'ouvrir que vers le ciel. Un doigt d'acier brillant qui reflétait l'eau de la mer…Le jour, la tour ressemblait à une corne brillante surgie des flots sans que la limite soit claire entre le métal et l'onde. De loin, certains voyageurs agglutinés aux bastingages de petits bateaux de touristes qui les emmenaient faire le tour de l'étrange endroit avaient parfois l'impression insolite que le bâtiment lui-même était constitué d'eau et d'écume, une illusion qui persistait presque jusqu'à l'accostage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent distinguer le verre et le métal. Jien travaillait et habitait là-bas. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de sécurité. Sécurité, hein ? S'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle série B, réfléchit Gojyo, ils finiraient automatiquement en frères ennemis. Dieu merci, aucun de ses business actuels ne concernait la Tour.

Les « costards-cravates » qui constituaient la faune habituelle du lieu et faisaient le voyage sur la même liaison que Gojyo, lui avaient jeté un regard effaré lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la cabine de l'embarcation qui abritait les voyageurs des éléments en cette soirée d'hiver. Il leur avait adressé son sourire le plus…insultant (et vaguement menaçant aussi). Aucun n'avait osé faire de commentaire. Sha Gojyo en avait marre de s'excuser d'exister…

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait supporter leur compagnie plus longtemps. Il abandonna sur la banquette le magazine qu'il avait feuilleté, pour rejoindre l'extérieur jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Il s'accouda au bastingage, oublieux du froid mordant et du vent, pour fixer la tour. Non, en fait il n'était pas seul dehors, s'aperçut-il. En contrebas, plus près de la proue, une autre silhouette solitaire accoudée à la rambarde, celle d'un homme brun vêtu de pâle, attira son regard. Des morceaux de papiers s'envolèrent. C'était cet homme qui déchirait quelque chose. Bizarre. Sha Gojyo regarda passer à une vitesse folle devant son visage les bouts de papiers tourbillonnant qui se perdaient ensuite dans le sillage du bateau. Sa main se tendit instinctivement et ses doigts effleurèrent un des morceaux une fraction de seconde. Puis son regard se reporta un instant sur la tour qui était sa destination, puis à nouveau sur la silhouette solitaire.

L'homme s'appelait Cho Hakkai.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Cho Hakkai… **

…savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait exactement où il allait. Qui il voulait trouver et pourquoi. Son regard était fixé sur l'imposante tour qui se dressait dans la baie, à cette heure aussi rouge que le soleil couchant. Entre ses mains, un bout de papier, les dernières paroles d'une morte. Debout, à la proue du navire rapide, le vent était violent, il dégageait son regard, sifflait dans ses oreilles. Le monde n'existait plus. Que ce chagrin qui le dévorait. Que la certitude de ce qu'il avait à faire. Personne n'aurait pu deviner. Son masque d'impassibilité était fermement en place. Calmement, soigneusement, il se mit à déchirer la feuille de papier.

Etre seul au monde, c'est un sentiment effrayant. Il l'avait très bien connu durant ses jeunes années. D'abord, il n'avait même pas de nom. Celui qu'il portait, on le lui avait donné au hasard, et sans doute il avait été écrit dans un registre par une personne qui n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui. Cho Hakkai. Kannan lui avait redonné un nom. Enfin presque. Quand ils avaient été séparés, elle-même avait été trop petite pour se souvenir de guère plus que le prénom de son frère. Pendant un temps assez bref, il avait donc été Cho Gonou. À la mort de Kannan, il ne sentait plus le droit de le porter. Il redevint Cho Hakkai aussitôt.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il en avait toujours rêvé, des liens du sang… Il n'était pas naïf au point d'idéaliser les relations familiales comme nombre d'autres orphelins. Il se rendait bien compte de toutes les hypocrisies, les non dits, les haines intestines qui pouvaient entacher l'icône brillante de la famille. Les liens du sang ne signifiaient pas forcément l'amour, ni même la compréhension… Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à penser que quelqu'un, quelque part dans ce monde trop grand, partageait quelque chose d'aussi aléatoire qu'un nom ou un trait génétique, créant une relation ténue, un lien reconnu ne serait-ce que socialement. Une apparence de proximité pour s'ancrer en cette terre…Certes il avait vécu sans pendant longtemps…Une vie terne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie cette fragile silhouette sur le pas de sa porte. Elle avait enfin réussi à le retrouver. Les deux regards verts se croisèrent, et Kannan sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Hakkai posa le regard sur elle, et devina simplement qu'il n'était plus seul. Sans lui demander son nom, il l'invita à entrer.

La conscience de sa propre existence ; elle lui avait rendu cela. La conscience de lui-même et ce miroir à double tranchant que constituaient les yeux des autres posés sur lui. Le regard qui chosifie. Le regard qui tue. Enfant, il ne savait souvent plus s'il était lui-même un fantôme qui observait les autres ou si tous les êtres autour de lui, qui passaient sans le voir, en étaient eux même. Il était tellement pesant, et toujours tellement présent, ce sentiment. S'il venait à disparaître, tout à coup, comme ça, pfft ! Qui s'en soucierait ? Qui le remarquerait ? Personne, il le savait. Personne, jusqu'à Kannan.

Une impression de vide qui l'avait poursuivi toute sa vie, même s'il n'avait jamais su lui donner un nom. Après tout, les choses qui font le plus peur, celles qui glacent le sang et l'âme, celles qui menacent votre propre existence… Ce sont souvent celles qui n'ont pas de nom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avec Kannan, du jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait découvert quelque chose de différent. Le regard qui vous rend vivant. Le regard qui vous rend beau. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que cette nuance existait. Tout comme intellectuellement, il savait aussi que le bonheur existait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais « vu ». C'était la première fois, au travers de ces yeux-là,qu'il comprenait vraiment. Qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu un sourire quand il avait réalisé. Kannan avait alors posé sur lui un regard interrogateur. Mais il ne lui avait pas expliqué.

Quelque part, il avait toujours eu peur qu'elle apprenne à quel point elle était précieuse. Il avait peur de l'étouffer de cette soif d'elle qu'il sentait en lui. Mais il avait compris : Kannan était sa philosophie. Mieux. Kannan était sa religion. Ils étaient comme les deux moitiés d'un même être. Pire que des jumeaux. Deux moitiés d'un hermaphrodite, que l'on viendrait juste de scinder. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? Ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés, instinctivement ils recherchaient le moindre contact physique. Même leur appartement leur semblait trop grand : ils se retrouvaient toujours invariablement dans la même pièce. Pourtant, légalement il n'existait aucune preuve qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, tout avait brûlé avait-elle expliqué, elle avait même de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Le feu avait détruit toutes les traces, tous les secrets de leur passé. Officiellement, ils n'étaient que des inconnus. C'était presque comique : de ce fait, il ne serait même pas agi d'un inceste s'il s'étaient unis comme des amants ! Il n'avait jamais osé la toucher comme ça. Trop peur de la briser. Elle ne s'était même jamais douté qu'il ait pu y penser. Et maintenant.. Elle ne saurait jamais comme elle avait compté.

Et à la vérité, on est jamais près à rentrer chez soi un soir pour s'apercevoir que l'on a tout perdu. Mais Cho Hakkai savait ce qu'il faisait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**20h 00min (Tour HOTO)**

Cho Hakkai posa le pied sur l'embarcadère et se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'entrée et le vaste hall. Le soir tombait, l'obscurité régnait, la tour brillait. Il échangea quelques mots avec l'un des employés installé au vaste comptoir d'accueil qui le dirigea vers une des files d'ascenseurs menant aux différents niveaux, plus ou moins rapides et directs vers les étages élevés. Il se planta devant l'un d'eux.

Les ascenceurs étaient le cœur de cette tour et occupaient le noyeau de celle-ci. Des artères dont les flux de circulation d'une complexité extrême étaient la vie même de l'endroit. Tellement alambiqués que Genjo Sanzo ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre l'absurdité qui voulait qu'il soit obligé de redescendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre celui qui menait en express à l'étage de son client. Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'il avait réussi à semer son importun visiteur au premier ascenseur…

Deux personnes semblaient attendre comme lui. Un énergumène dégingandé aux longs cheveux rouges. Décidément on laissait rentrer n'importe qui, ici. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard qui ne flanchait pas, un rien goguenard, le détaillant de haut en bas ostensiblement (cette tête-là lui disait sans doute quelque chose…). L'avocat eut la désagréable impression d'être jaugé. Instinctivement, sa main se dissimula sous les pans de sa veste sombre aux fines rayures violettes et se referma sur la crosse de son arme. Il réprima à grand peine son envie d'agiter son flingue sous le nez de l'autre (et plus si « affinités »).

« Il arrive. » énonça un voix calme et agréablement modulée, mettant fin à…À quoi, en fait ? Genjo Sanzo jeta un regard à l'autre homme. Lui au moins, dans son costume de lin clair, détonait moins dans la place. Il avait sans doute parlé plus pour lui-même qu'à leur intention, son regard d'un vert comme l'avocat n'en avait jamais vu, fixé droit sur le zéro clignotant d'un cadran. En tout cas, c'était vrai, l'ascenseur était là et les portes s'ouvraient. L'un après l'autre ils pénétrèrent dans l'étroite cabine.

Et c'était parti pour le jeu de l'étrange sociabilité : l'indifférence courtoise (enfin, courtoise dans le meilleur des cas). Quelques individus coincés entre quatre murs pour un bref intervalle de temps et sans doute destinés à ne jamais se revoir. Un mauvais moment à passer, rien d'autre. C'est sans doute ce que pensait l'homme blond au costume sombre, le premier entré dans la cabine, en dépliant son journal et se dissimulant derrière les grandes feuilles, décidant de ne plus prêter aucune attention à aucun des deux autres. C'était une tactique qui avait fait ses preuves et dont Genjo Sanzo ne manquait jamais de faire usage. C'était toujours quelques minutes de tranquillité de gagnées. Un des deux effleura son journal de l'épaule en entrant. L'avocat étouffa un grognement, il devinait qui. Puis un discret « _Summimasen_… » interrompit à peine ses pensées, et il se dit que c'était sûrement « yeux-verts » : dans un coin de son champs visuel, une main sortant d'une manche claire se tendit vers les boutons juste à côté de lui.

« Attendez ! » retentit soudain le cri affolé.

Son Goku, au loin dans le hall, venait juste de repérer son soleil (ou du moins le journal de celui-ci…). Frémissement des feuilles de papiers, et léger bruissement derrière qui ressemblait fort à un soupir irrité. Manifestement le blond connaissait le retardataire. Encore plus manifestement, il n'avait aucune intention de l'aider à attraper ce départ. L'homme aux cheveux rouges, lui, avait par contre l'air de trouver le spectacle de cette course frénétique amusant, et avec un petit rire lança un vague encouragement, tandis que la petite silhouette se précipitait toujours vers eux, bousculant son monde pour les atteindre. En fait, Sha Gojyo se tourna même vers le panneau de commande pour empêcher la fermeture de la porte, mais seulement pour s'apercevoir que la silhouette du blond lui faisait obstacle, intentionnellement, il avait presque l'impression. Mais qui pourrait dire puisque le type restait obstinément tapi derrière son mur de papier… Il était maintenant évident que l'adolescent arriverait trop tard, les portes se refermaient déjà. Tant pis.

C'était un petit drame minuscule, mais pourtant il rappela à Cho Hakkai qu'il se trouvait encore parmi les vivants. Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha légèrement en avant, main tendue. Ses longs doigts se déployèrent entre les deux battants qui se rejoignaient, interceptant l'invisible faisceau qui reliait les deux cellules de sécurité. Quelqu'un derrière lui lacha un « attention ! » un peu inquiet, sans doute l'homme aux cheveux rouges. C'est vrai que cela avait été un peu juste. Les portes ne manquèrent ses doigts que de peu, mais se figèrent un instant et finalement se rouvrirent.

Son Goku fit irruption dans l'espace réduit, un peu pantelant mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cho Hakkai recula pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, croisant brièvement dans son mouvement le regard rouge. L'autre homme arborait un vague sourire en coin hésitant entre reproche et approbation. Il se sentit curieusement sourire en retour, tout en écoutant distraitement les remerciements excités de leur jeune ami qui sans transition se mit à agonir de reproches le blond qui continuait , évidemment, de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Les portes se refermèrent cette fois pour de bon sur les quatre silhouettes, et en quelques secondes le silence se fit à nouveau, chacun retombant dans son mutisme tandis que les étages défilaient.

S'adossant avec nonchalance contre le miroir qui tapissait le fond, une main dans sa poche, Sha Gojyo observait distraitement ses compagnons de voyage. Le blond s'abritait toujours derrière son bouclier d'imprimerie. Le gamin sautillait presque d'une jambe sur l'autre, peut-être mal à l'aise dans cet espace exigu où il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Celui aux yeux verts semblait absorbé dans ses pensées, une certaine résolution semblant donner un éclat métallique à son regard vert derrière les lunettes à fine monture, et tout à coup il semblait lointain, très différent de l'homme avec qui il venait d'échanger un sourire presque amical. Pour une raison inconnue, cela l'attrista. En fait, Sha Gojyo ne pouvait pas deviner que Cho Hakkai se rappelait qu'il était venu en ce lieu pour tuer…

**20h 03min (Tour HOTO)**

Les portes de verres s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette élancée qui s'engouffra dans la tour avant de stopper net sous la gigantesque plaque de marbre ornant le vaste hall. Trois longues mèches couleur de flamme cessèrent leur doux balancement dans son dos pour retomber mollement contre le tissu crème d'un long manteau dont les pans ressemblaient encore à des ailes d'anges quelques fractions de secondes auparavant, à cause du vent. Kougaiji dégagea quelques mèches rebelles de son front avec un long doigt fin avant de poser les yeux sur les immenses lettres dorées. Ça y était. Il était dans la place. De retour (enfin, presque). Gravé dans la pierre, on lisait : HOTO.

**20h 03min 2s (Tenkai)**

Le mouvement brusque de la déesse de la Merci attira le regard de Jiroushin de l'autre bout de la terrasse écrasée de lumière. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ s'était soudain penchée vers l'onde miroitante, une étincelle d'excitation brillant distinctement dans ses grands yeux noirs. Un sourire avide ourlait ses lèvres. Son serviteur s'approcha en hâte pour regarder par-dessus son épaule d'albâtre…

« C'est maintenant que tout change… »

Impatience et anticipation se lisaient dans son intonation. Dés le moment où Kougaiji avait posé un pied en ce lieu, il était dit que le carma pourrait reprendre son cours. Ceux qui étaient destinés allaient enfin se croiser, et cette fois…

**20h 03min 4s (Tour HOTO)**

Une brève embardée fit tressaillir les quatre occupants de la cabine d'ascenseur. Qui stoppa. Sans raison. Pour la première fois, le blond leva réellement les yeux de son journal pour regarder ses compagnons. Cet arrêt ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Ch' ! »

**20h 03min 4s (Tenkai)**

…ils allaient se retrouver.

Dans un couloir désert, un dragon blanc se figea. Porta une main hésitante à son front pâle, les sourcils vaguement froncés. Il se retourna comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un derrière lui. Il entendait de la musique. _Violet, Vert, Rouge et Or. _Son profond soupir se perdit dans l'immensité des couloirs vides.

**###### à suivre #######**

**Chapitre 2 : « Mirrors of his Memories »**


	5. Mirrors of his memories, part 1

Reviewer's corner : Alors, d'abord un grand merci au peu de gens qui suivent cette histoire, loooool… (gros câlins) : 

**Fanny **: Bon, ben voilà la suite. Par contre, comme il faut bien que j'avance un peu, je vais passer en mode plus narratif, donc j'ai bien peur que le style en prenne un coup, désolée…

**Shani **: D'accord, t'as le droit de m'assassiner, non seulement je vous laisse dans un moment pareil, mais en plus, je vous y laisse _encore_…Je reviendrai aux bishous dans leur ascenseur seulement après avoir réglé leur compte à Kou et Doku, désolée… Donc, encore une partie après ça, et retour à l'ascenseur…(oui, ça s'appelle une chronologie de goéland)

**Mellyna **: Ravie que leurs fringues t'aient plu, on en reparlera quand ils reviendront…Bon, ben voilà la suite…Retour sur Kou…

Je poste cette partie en espérant que ça me forcera à finir sa deuxième moitié…Mais c'est dur à écrire les retrouvailles (boude).

« Mirrors of his Memories » 

Part 1 : _Hostis meis _

_« Nul ne connaissait le lieu de sa naissance, ni l'endroit où il vivait. Mais tous ceux qui le voyaient sentaient que ce jeune homme, possédant le physique d'un esclave et les traits d'un prince, n'était qu'un passant qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître… »_

Mishima, Confession d'un masque.

**20h 04min (Tour HOTO)**

Une fois encore, le regard de Kougaiji glissa sur les lettres dorées.

HOTO.

Headquarters of Oriental Trades' Organisation.

C'est une plaisanterie… 

La seule ressemblance avec le lieu qu'il avait autrefois connu résidait dans le fait qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une tour. Sauf qu'ici il faisait clair. Même si cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée. Mais une chose ne changeait pas…Il détestait l'endroit. D'instinct…Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Ou peut-être…Cette foule affairée autour de lui…Elle avait quelque chose d'oppressant, de paralysant, tandis que chacun se frôlait sans se voir (dieu merci sans _le_ voir aussi, ou du moins sans lui prêter attention…). Dans ce gigantesque hall, Kougaiji eut très vite besoin d'espace. Ce serait tellement simple. Il lui suffirait d'ôter ses pendants d'oreilles. Révéler ses véritables traits. Il les imaginait déjà en train de crier d'horreur et fuir dans une panique indescriptible. Après tout, on avait plus l'habitude de croiser des _youkai_. Les mortels ne se souvenaient même plus qu'ils aient pu exister un jour, fouler la même terre qu'eux… La pensée amena un sourire sinistre sur ses lèvres fines.

Il n'était pas à sa place ici…Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

_Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste que tu remettes en branle le destin… _

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, lui ? C'est pas comme s'il avait envie de les revoir, _Eux_. Le _sanzo-ikkou_…

**oOoOoOo**

**Tenkai quelques heures (seulement ?) plus tôt…**

_« Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste que tu remettes en branle le destin… »_Mais le ton brillant et vibrant d'une discrète satisfaction, avait vite laissé place à une intonation voilée d'une émotion indéfinissable, presque songeuse…Peut-être triste, ou lasse… Kougaiji avait du mal à se souvenir. Il avait même du mal à se rappeler ce que lui-même ressentait à cet instant. Tout semblait si soudain. Et au-delà de la confusion, son esprit était seulement absorbé dans des espoirs qu'il avait pourtant tout lieu de soupçonner d'être vains. Mais auxquels il ne pouvait que se raccrocher… Que lui importait les discours de la déesse alors !

_« Les hommes changent… Comme s'ils avaient perdu quelque chose de… vital… »_ avait-elle ajouté, ses paupières dissimulant un instant ses grands yeux noirs. Un vague geste de la main essaya de suppléer aux mots qui lui manquaient et auxquels son interlocuteur prêtaient à peine attention.

_ « C'est comme s'ils manquaient… d'âme… simplement… La flamme de leurs sentiments brûle à peine, comme s'ils avaient oublié ce que c'était_… » avait ajouté une autre voix, masculine. C'était la première fois que Kougaiji faisait réellement attention à l'autre dieu. Le serviteur du bodhisattva. Le prince décida de se concentrer sur son environnement immédiat, d'ignorer pour l'instant les voix du passé qui tambourinaient sous son crâne. Il poussa un long soupir. Il ne s'intéressait pas à l'état du monde. Seules quelques personnes comptaient. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

« _Et concrètement, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? _»

Il était de retour, le regard prédateur de la déesse. Et cette étrange lueur d'avidité dans ses yeux. Ce désir qu'elle même avait du mal à dissimuler. Elle voulait quelque chose, et elle pensait qu'il était celui qui pourrait le lui donner. Kougaiji avait déjà connu cette situation. Il se fit soudain la réflexion que la divinité n'était pas si différente de Gyokumen. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive, cette fois, il ne laisserait ses êtres chers être les victimes des ambitions de personne. Il irait sur Terre, certes. Puisqu'on lui en offrait l'opportunité.

« _Je veux leur réunion sur terre_. » lâcha-t-elle soudain.

« _À qui _? »

Elle eut un mouvement d'irritation. À qui d'autre pouvait-elle penser ?

« _Au sanzo-ikkou. Qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un à nouveau_. »

Le regard d'améthyste soutenait le sien sans ciller.

« _Ils ne me sont rien, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez… Vous vous rendez quand même compte qu'ils ont été mes ennemis (en quelque sorte), et que si je me trouvais amené à choisir entre eux et les miens_… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Un instant, un éclair nacré sembla éclairer le visage du dernier des _youkai_. Kanzeon _bosatsu_ se rendit compte qu'il s'était agi d'un bref sourire qui n'était pas sans recéler une once de menace. Le premier sourire qu'elle lui connaissait depuis…si longtemps. Un sourire froid qui n'allait pas au Kougaiji dont elle se souvenait, songea-elle.

Ils se comprenaient très bien, se rendit-elle soudain compte. Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus semblables qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Tout comme elle, le prince _youkai_ allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver les siens. Tous les coups étaient permis. Elle saurait bientôt si elle avait choisi le bon pion, la clef idoine, pour arriver à ses fins…Le bodhisattva eut soudain un gloussement. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient palpitantes.

#### **Les nuits de ses ennemis** ####

Toujours négligemment affalé et à moitié nu sur la table de conférence rutilante, l'homme porta une cigarette à sa bouche. Son regard appréciateur ne quittait plus son amante, laquelle prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer superbement maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu de lui tout ce qu'elle désirait (pour ce soir). Chacun de ses gestes était envoûtant, le changement qui se produisait en elle juste sous ses yeux tout simplement stupéfiant. Elle se rhabillait. Il y prenait presque davantage de plaisir qu'à l'effeuillage endiablé qui avait précédé leurs ébats. Un à un, les pans de tissus aux couleurs froides la couvraient dans un bruissement, enterrait son amante enflammée sous les traits non moins avenants de la femme à l'ambition sans borne et la détermination glacée qui possédait la tour entière…Gyokumen, la « reine » Gyokumen comme l'appelaient depuis quelques années tous les médias.

Et ce sourire glacial qu'elle lui décocha avant de quitter la salle… En réponse, un sourd râle de plaisir lui échappa sans qu'il le veuille…Une fois disparue, son lourd parfum s'attardait dans la pièce, capiteux. Un fantôme de sa présence. Le charme se relâcha et il poussa un profond soupir, presque de soulagement. Il s'étira avec précaution…Son dos lui faisait mal, constellé de griffures, comme toujours après une de leurs « séances de travail »… Un instant, il se demanda si des traces infimes de son propre sang(certes quasi invisible sur le vernis) étaient encore incrustées sous les ongles écarlates de Gyokumen, tout comme il portait sa marque à elle incrustée dans sa chair. Si toute la nuit elle allait porter une partie de lui, son odeur qui flotterait imperceptiblement autour d'elle comme un voile léger…L'idée lui plaisait…

Pouvoir, désir et possession. Et accessoirement distraction. Leur relation lui convenait très bien. Du moment que chacun obtiendrait ce qu'il attendait de leur « liaison », il jouirait d'une alliance sûre et non dénuée d'avantages…

En se rhabillant, son regard se leva vers l'œil noir et brillant de la caméra de surveillance qui surplombait la pièce, presque dissimulée derrière les rameaux verdoyants d'une plante d'intérieur. Cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement de savoir que leurs ébats avaient pu avoir des spectateurs, mais il avait bien l'intention de récupérer la cassette. Ne jamais se faire d'illusions : on sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour, la bande pourrait s'avérer utile. Et en entendant, ça resterait un souvenir agréable…Son sourire s'élargit encore, autant qu'il était possible sans que sa cigarette juste allumée quitte ses lèvres :

« Et toi ? Ça t'as plu ? »

Le dernier spectateur de ces ébats amoureux, minuscule forme blanche dans un des grands sièges de cuir, ne répondit rien. Ses longues oreilles, retombant mollement en un barrage hypocrite devant deux billes de verre, dérobaient un regard peut-être désapprobateur. Le savant éclata d'un rire discordant tout en attrapant la peluche avec désinvolture et la calant contre son épaule avant d'abandonner la pièce à son tour.

**oOoOoOo**

**20h 05min (Tour HOTO)**

En une vaine tentative pour oublier l'agitation autour de lui, Kougaiji ferma un instant les paupières, se concentrant sur sa propre respiration, tombant instantanément dans une transe légère qui lui était aussi familière que les battements de son cœur. S'ouvrir à la magie était aussi simple pour lui qu'ouvrir les yeux pour le commun des mortels, peut-être même _plus_ simple. Cela faisait trop partie de lui. Il la sentait pulser autour de lui, mais ne put réprimer un sentiment de malaise quand il s'aperçut à quel point ses perceptions étaient émoussées… La magie avait-elle à ce point disparu du monde ? Certes le bodhisattva avait fait allusion à un changement qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté, trop absorbé dans les méandres de son propre esprit et de ses souvenirs retrouvés.

_Ririn._

Comme la caresse d'une plume sur la peau… Il essaya de retenir ce contact éphémère comme le battement d'une aile. Le lien était ténu, mais tellement familier qu'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Ririn ? Elle était donc ici ? Il avait beau savoir que c'était impossible…Les morts n'ont pas d'aura. Il devait se tromper, ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réminiscence troublante due à son récent éveil qui affectait ses sensations. Ou… Ce pour quoi il avait accepté de venir ici. _Tu ne veux pas les retrouver _? avait dit la déesse.

_Ririn. Tristesse. Profonde, bien trop profonde tristesse…_

L'instinct fraternel prit le pas sur toute logique ou tout questionnement. La magie et ce désir viscéral d'atteindre sa sœur se conjuguèrent durant cette seconde. Peu lui importait que l'on surprenne sa silhouette en train de se volatiliser brusquement…Ceux qui purent vaguement le voir s'évaporer dans l'air du coin de l'œil, n'y prétêrent heureusement guère attention. Ils crurent simplement avoir rêvé. À la poursuite d'une impression ténue, il s'était simplement dissous dans l'air. Une profonde inspiration l'ancra de nouveau dans la réalité.

Un couloir aussi spacieux que désert… Le passage d'un brouhaha diffus au silence absolu engendra un soulagement presque physique. Plus haut, bien plus haut dans la tour, lui disait son instinct… La lueur maladive des néons luttait contre l'obscurité qui semblait presque vouloir s'écouler des larges baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient tout le long d'un des murs : les nuages assombrissaient le ciel bas d'hiver, voilant les étoiles. Mais pas de Ririn. Seulement l'écho de pas se rapprochant dans le lointain. Des pas qui n'étaient pas ceux de sa sœur, il en était quasiment sûr… Mais il se dirigea à leur rencontre, néanmoins.

Petit à petit, la silhouette longiligne se révéla à lui. Les longues jambes à peine dissimulées par une jupe fendue, la taille fine, le décolleté plongeant, et surtout, les pâles mèches aux reflets bleutés qui encadraient des traits délicats, mais néanmoins glacés, sculptés dans le plus pur albâtre…et des lèvres finement ourlées de la couleur du sang. Le visage était celui d'une mortelle, mais son regard d'inhumaine, lui, restait indubitablement le même…

Gyokumen.

Ne pas baisser le regard. Ne rien laisser paraître. Il sentit le léger courant d'air quand elle le frôla presque en le croisant. Ne pas se retourner. Fixer le vide, droit devant lui. Ne pas laisser sa haine exploser sous le coup de cette rencontre inattendue. Ne pas…la _tuer_, cette femme qui ne faisait peut-être que porter des traits honnis. Kougaiji ne se rendit pas compte de la lueur sauvage qui avait fait flamboyer son regard d'améthyste, de la fureur presque palpable irradiant de sa personne, qui fit pourtant battre plus vite son cœur dans sa poitrine…

Quant à cette femme, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ressentit de la peur. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à bâtir, ce pouvoir dont elle s'était acquis la jouissance au prix de tant d'efforts était soudain en péril. C'était impossible, elle était certaine qu'elle n'en avait laissé aucun survivre… Les enfants de Gyumao…Illégitimes ou légitimes, elle était sûre qu'il n'en restait pas un. Hormis _sa_ Ririn.

Et pourtant… La ressemblance n'était pas frappante au premier abord, mais quelque chose dans ce regard violet…Qui était-il cet inconnu ? Ce soudain éclair de haine qui avait dansé dans ses yeux clairs et que ne pouvaient complètement dissimuler ces traits hiératiques aussi juvéniles qu'indéchiffrables…Cela ne dura guère que quelques secondes. Sans même sans rendre compte elle s'était retournée sur son passage, suivant du regard la silhouette vêtue de blanc, les trois longues mèches écarlates ondulant sur le dos droit au rythme nonchalant de ses pas…Mais son monde était soudain ébranlé. Elle n'était plus en sécurité. Alors tout danger devait être éradiqué. Elle n'avait fait que quelques enjambées depuis qu'elle avait dépassé l'inconnu. Gyokumen planifiait déjà sa mort…

Le _youkai_ n'arrêta de marcher que quand le bruit de pas eut à nouveau disparu. Elle était déjà loin quand Kougaiji se retourna enfin, essayant de calmer ce sentiment de menace irraisonné qui coulait dans ses veines et tendait son corps comme un arc. C'était tellement logique pourtant : il poursuivait les réincarnations des êtres chers, comment avait-il pu penser ne jamais croiser ceux qu'il avait haïs ? Des souvenirs de sombre mémoire fondirent sur lui sans crier gare…

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver dans son dos une autre personne que Gyokumen n'avait précédée en fait que de peu. Le _youkai_ s'était immobilisé, fixant le couloir vide derrière lui, la tête légèrement penchée et quelques mèches d'acajou effleurant amoureusement ses hautes pommettes, inconscient du regard scrutateur qui le fixait, et se faisait déjà prédateur.

Ni Jieny contempla la silhouette pâle illuminée par le halo presque brumeux des néons. Il comprenait tout à coup bien mieux les instincts pervers qu'il avait jusqu'alors seulement observé avec un intérêt aussi distant qu'amusé chez Hyakugan et son fils…Quel merveilleux jouet il ferait, se prit-il à penser…Il se laissa aller à contempler la forme élancée non comme un être vivant mais comme un objet précieux excitant la convoitise…Sa main se resserra convulsivement sur la peluche. Oui. Un nouveau jouet…Quelle perspective alléchante…D'ailleurs sa vie devenait un peu monotone ces temps-ci. Il touchait presque au terme de ses recherches et bientôt il aurait besoin de trouver quelque chose d'autre pour combler le vide qui semblait menacer de l'étouffer chaque fois qu'il se trouvait privé de l'exaltation du but à atteindre. Ou qu'il ne pouvait canaliser les forces de ses incroyables ressources intellectuelles… Saurait-il comme par magie subtiliser au monde cet admirable spécimen ?

Et… « Ho, oui…que _je_ ne tarderai pas à faire disparaître. » murmura-t-il confidentiellement à l'oreille du lapin en peluche calé contre son épaule, couvant toujours du regard sa toute nouvelle obsession… Parce qu'après tout, personne n'avait jamais dit que les cobayes ne pouvaient pas aussi être là pour séduire les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Ça y était, il était près à le toucher, et l'autre n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit-il mielleusement en saisissant Kougaiji par le bras, sa main refermant sans le savoir sur une marque étrange en forme de code barre dissimulée sous le tissu du long manteau blanc…

Durant un centième de seconde, le prince crut que la voix appartenait à un souvenir au contour seulement un peu plus vif que ceux qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et seule la pression sur son bras le ramena soudain à lui…Il ne fut pas long à réaliser qui se tenait si près de lui…La répulsion le fit presque bondir.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Son bras s'arracha avec une telle violence à ce contact que l'homme en blouse en perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant projeté brutalement contre un des murs, le souffle coupé par l'impact…Son corps retomba au sol en glissant contre la paroi, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de respirer. S'appuyant péniblement sur un coude, il tenta même vaguement de se redresser.

« Vous aussi… » souffla le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante en le regardant de haut, le dominant comme un ange furieux soudain sorti d'une fresque, le regard fixe et implacable.

Nî ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire par là, mais la haine brûlante sous les mots, ça il le comprenait. La promesse de mort dans les iris pâles, s'il osait même une fois seulement encore s'approcher de lui, ça aussi était bien trop clair… Malgré la terreur que pouvait inspirer un tel regard, il ne pouvait quitter l'autre des yeux…

Pourtant, le départ de cet étrange visiteur (parce que le savant était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu dans les parages) ressemblait presque à un repli lorsqu'il tourna tout à coup les talons et disparut au tournant le proche. Et curieusement, la seule pensée qui courait dans l'esprit de Nî Jieny à ce moment était : « Il n'est pas humain… » et c'était une certitude absolue…L'incertitude douloureuse de ses os, alors qu'il ne s'était agi que d'un simple geste de défense montrait une force simplement ahurissante qui se dissimulait dans ce corps mince. Une fois Kougaiji parti, son rire discordant et réjoui retentit soudain, se répercutant dans le couloir… Il finirait bien par tout savoir…

**oOoOoOo**

Kougaiji avait l'impression d'être en train de fuir, et il se haïssait pour ça…Seulement il y avait des visages qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter. Lorsque ses souvenirs lui avaient été rendus, au Paradis, ils étaient revenus sans même un semblant d'ordre, avec une intensité destructrice pour sa psyché, mêlant impitoyablement passé et présent. Les évènements qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour oublier et ceux dont le souvenir lui était plus cher que la vie. Tous assaillaient sa mémoire sans repos, et le moindre stimulus en réveillait des centaines.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta de marcher. Son reflet dans les larges panneaux vitrés donnant sur le dehors capta son regard. Trop humain. Il ne reconnaissait que ses yeux en fait. Sa main se posa sur le verre glacé. Puis, sous le coup d'une impulsion subite, il y pressa aussi son front. Il ferma les yeux. Comme pour fuir ce monde où il n'avait plus sa place. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Le sentiment d'évidence avait très vite disparu. Cette certitude absurde qu'il avait eu de retrouver ceux à qui il tenait, et qu'à partir de là, tout irait bien. Il n'avait jamais été naïf. Comment avait-il pu se leurrer à ce point ? Peut-être à cause de la souffrance. L'absence des siens lui faisait mal. Trop mal.

Il entendit les pas venir de loin. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge. Il le reconnaissait. Tellement…familier. Le même pas qui avait toujours résonné derrière lui quand il avait arpenté la forteresse où il avait passé toute sa vie. Kougaiji refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. D'abandonner le contact glacé de la vitre contre sa peau. Il était conscient de l'approche de l'homme, il sut exactement quand il le dépassa pour continuer sa route dans le long corridor. Kougaiji compta encore dix pas avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Dix autres avant de réellement se redresser et tourner son visage vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Comme hypnotisé, il se mit à le suivre, cet homme de grande taille aux courts cheveux noirs…L'esprit vide, il avançait. Un instant, un autre souvenir se présenta. Étrangement, c'était la voix du dragon…Parce que la silhouette était tellement familière, et pourtant…

_« Comme la même mélodie sur un instrument de musique différent… »_

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, songea Kougaiji.

La plus longue conversation qu'il ait eue avec le dragon, avant son départ. Rien qu'un instant, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Le regard scrutateur du reptile posé sur lui. Kougaiji le sentait dans son dos tandis qu'il observait son propre reflet dans un grand miroir. Il ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à cette apparence humaine, pensait-il alors en effleurant ses pendants d'oreilles.

« Qu'est ce ça vous a fait de les retrouver ? » C'est ce qu'il avait demandé, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage, le roi blanc avait très bien compris de quoi il parlait. Avec surprise, il avait écouté la réponse du dragon. L'étrange accent mélancolique si surprenant chez une telle créature. Et son avertissement.

« Il y aura des moments étranges : un geste, une inflexion de voix, un sourire, un regard… Une fraction de seconde, vous serez incapable de faire la différence. Ce sont ces moments-là qu'il faut craindre. »

Kougaiji aurait pu parler. Il aurait pu appeler. L'homme n'était pas si loin.

L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit.

Mais on oublie souvent de dire autre chose…

Parfois, l'espoir fait mal.

« Dokugakuji. » souffla-t-il, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Kougaiji se tut aussitôt. Il n'avait pas espéré être entendu. Il avait eu simplement envie de retrouver le goût de ces syllabes. Et il continua à suivre celui qui avait été comme son ombre pendant plus de six ans, il y a de cela cinq millénaires. Il se faisait l'effet d'un fantôme du passé revenu pour hanter les vivants…Il suffit que la silhouette de haute taille disparaisse tout à coup à un tournant pour que le sentiment de sa solitude le submerge à nouveau.


	6. Mirrors of his memories, part 2

**Reviewer's corner **:Bon, d'abord je m'excuse pour les loadages plus qu'aléatoires. Merci aux courageuses qui lisent quand même… Et pour celles qui se le demandent, j'oublie pas que j'ai quatre bishous coincés dans un ascenseur… Leur temps viendra…

**Flojirô **: gomeeeeen ! Problème de chrono ! La partie de Doku devait venir ici aussi, mais finalement est décalée un peu plus loin… Dis, tu m'en veux ? air angélique (oui, tu vas m'en vouloir, à cause de Nunuche… grrrr). Sinon, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée à Paris ! See you !

**Shaniane : **mdrrr ! Non , je décris pas encore vraiment les fringues de Doku… Quelle sadique je fais… Niark ! Bon, ben voilà la suite. Fallait bien que je commence à m'intéresser aux filles, mais j'ai un mal fou avec elles… soupir J'espère que ça se laisse lire quand même…

**MELLYNA, Mellyna, Mellyna **: Ha, je te tiens toi ! Non mais t'as pas honte ? Méssante, me dire ça que 4 jours avant ? J'ai le temps de rien faire n 4 jours, môa ! TT ! Et voilà que je me retrouve à bourrer pour sortir une partie le jour dit et te souhaiter un « **_TRÈS JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE_** ! » alors que j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête ! Peuh. Au moins j'aurais noté la date pour l'année prochaine…(non, sérieusement : _Joyeux Anniversaire à toi_…)

**oOoOoOo**

**« Mirrors of his Memories »**

Part 2 : _Amicorum meorum speculum…_

Voc :

_Iie_ non.

_Koushu_ reine

_Hime_ princesse

_Oji-san_ litt. Oncle. Forme de politesse pour une personne plus âgée…

_Namae wa_ (…) _desu_ mon nom est…

« Cuniféraire » effectivement, le mot n'existe pas en bon français. Insulte de la fikeuse taillée sur mesure pour aller à Nî…( du latin _cunus_ lapin et _fero_ porter… porteur de lapin, quoi…)

**_Nothing changes but faces and names_****…**

**(Bon Jovi)**

(_Tenpou : C'est pas plutôt l'inverse, ici, normalement ?_

_Le piaf : Ho, c'est bon, on peut pas non plus trouver LA citation idoine à chaque fois…)_

_ La jeune femme au doux regard ambré et aux longs cheveux violets… _

Parfois, elle se demandait si cet emploi absurde ne consistait pas seulement à regarder les gens passer. D'ailleurs, qui aurait dit que l'on aurait besoin de réceptionnistes même de nuit au 86e étage de la Tour Hôto ? Elle n'avait pris son poste que depuis quarante-cinq minutes et le défilé avait déjà commencé.

D'abord Sha Jien. Un type bien ce Jien. Un peu bourru, mais très gentil. Il s'occupait du PC sécurité de l'étage, juste derrière les bureaux des réceptionnistes, enfermé dans cette petite pièce dont un des murs était couvert d'écrans de surveillance ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des aquariums lumineux.

« Bon sang ! Ils sont encore en train de remettre ça dans la salle de réunion, j'ai aucune envie de voir ça » l'entendit-elle marmonner en passant. Au bureau d'à côté, sa collègue s'étrangla presque de rire, comprenant sans doute de quoi il voulait parler…Elle occupait ce poste depuis plus longtemps que Yaone.

« Je reviens bientôt, de toute façon j'ai une caméra à vérifier. » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Ensuite Gyokumen, majestueuse et fière, une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Comme à chaque fois, on aurait dit qu'un courant d'air glacé accompagnait chacun de ses déplacements.

Et lui. Nî Jieny. Qui la suivait de près, en fait.

« Yaone ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire réjoui en la voyant derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de répondre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le croisait depuis… Depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus dans les laboratoires.

« Comme cela faisait longtemps ! Je vous croyais… morte ! »

Yaone refusait de croiser le regard de cet homme. Mais elle capta le léger froncement de sourcils de la part de Shiroyuki, sa collègue, en entendant le choix étrange de ses mots. Il parlait au sens figuré, elle devait croire. Mais Yaone savait bien, elle, qu'il n'en était rien, malgré le ton enjôleur que le savant avait soudain adopté. Sans faire davantage attention à elles, Nî se glissa derrière le comptoir, et de là vers la petite porte qui délimitait le domaine déserté de Jien. Il ressortit presque aussitôt, avec une cassette vidéo dans la main. Il repartit sans un mot, cassette et lapin sous le bras, non sans jeter à Yaone un dernier regard qui la glaça.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Yaone écoutait vaguement le babillage de sa collègue, répondant à l'occasion. Shiroyuki lui coula un regard en coin.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te manque dans la vie, Yaone ? Un homme. Quelqu'un qui puisse te protéger. »

J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Pour moi c'est déjà trop tard. Ils m'ont déjà tout pris. Mon corps, ma fierté, mon travail… Pourtant je m'obstine à rester ici, je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas de taille… Pourquoi me soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver alors que je ne pourrai strictement rien changer ?

« Ouais, c'est pas comme si c'était mes oignons non plus… » entendit-elle l'autre secrétaire soupirer devant l'absence de réponse.

C'est vrai, c'est ce que j'attends… Que quelqu'un me sauve… Comme tout le monde. 

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent de taper, ses doigts quittèrent le clavier et se crispèrent en des poings nerveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force, essayant de réprimer les larmes amères qui lui venaient tout à coup, gardant une immobilité de statue pour éviter de révéler le trouble qui l'habitait. Péniblement, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, sans emporter pour autant avec lui le poids de son amertume. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour penser à autre chose.

« Ton café. » Un gobelet en plastique se retrouva posé au sommet de l'écran de son ordinateur. Avant même qu'elle ait pu lever la tête pour dire merci, Shiroyuki s'était déjà rassise à sa place. Yaone se dit qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu quitter son poste pour aller piller le distributeur de boissons au coin du couloir. Le breuvage noir et amer lui fit faire la grimace. Mais la puissance de la caféine lui redonna un peu de courage. La voix la fit presque sursauter. Heureusement, le verre en plastique dans sa main était presque vide.

« Yaone, pas de messages pour moi ? »

Et elle renvoya son sourire chaleureux à Jien, qui était enfin de retour…

« _Iie ! _»

Elle regarda machinalement l'heure. Il était 20 h 25.

_ Mirror of my friend _

Il avait perdu l'homme brun au détour d'un couloir. La silhouette familière s'était comme volatilisée. Un instant, Kougaiji se prit à penser qu'il venait juste de rêver. Une illusion due à ses propres désirs, sans doute. Un rire amer et silencieux secoua doucement son corps mince. Il erra encore quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient. De l'une des femmes, il ne pouvait apercevoir que la courbe d'une nuque, que ne dérobait pas à la vue l'épaisse chevelure violette relevée sur le haut du crâne et retombant en deux longues tresses sur les épaules. C'était Yaone. Pas de doute possible. Si proche…Quelques pas, tendre le bras, et il pourrait la toucher.

Il ne fit pas un geste. Ou plutôt si. Discrètement, il recula. Jusqu'à être hors de vue. Adossé à un mur. Le regard dans le vide. Peut-être que s'il s'approchait trop prêt, elle tomberait en poussière, comme dans un rêve…Mais Nî n'était pas tombé en poussière, lui. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il toujours pas se rapprocher ? C'était ce qu'on lui avait promis après tout, qu'il allait retrouver ceux qu'il chérissait ! Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix de temps en temps, quand elle répondait au téléphone ou s'adressait à sa collègue. Ces calmes bribes de conversations insignifiantes. Il les leur enviait. Cette simple familiarité, comme elle lui manquait tout à coup !

« Tu sais ce qu'il te manque dans la vie, Yaone ? Un homme. Quelqu'un qui puisse te protéger. » Pas de réponse pour meubler un court silence gêné. « Ouais, c'est pas comme si c'était mes oignons non plus… » Il devina presque le regard en coin que devait jeter l'autre femme à Yaone, l'inquiétude qui voilait les mots qui abandonnaient la partie. Il s'en voulait. Lui aussi, il abandonnait.

Ho, bien sûr, comme la toute première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait envie de secourir Yaone. Un instinct tellement puissant qu'il n'avait jamais bien su l'expliquer. À cet instant, il en franchit presque les derniers pas qui le séparaient d'elle. Mais…Sa Yaone à lui gisait sous un tas de pierres qui n'étaient même pas celles d'un cairn funéraire…Elle avait juré de le servir et le suivre, il s'était juré de la protéger…Il faut voir comme cela l'avait servie, la douce Yaone !

Quand on n'est pas capable de protéger les gens qu'on aime, on ne devrait pas s'autoriser à s'attacher. Et elle est bien trop longue à son goût la liste des gens qu'il n'avait pas su préserver du danger…Ces gens qu'il avait perdus. Yaone, sa mère, Ririn et même Doku…Ils avaient tous connu le même destin. Son aveuglement à lui n'était-il pas bien plus criminel encore que celui de Gyokumen ? La reine n'avait jamais prétendu aimer les gens qu'elle utilisait comme des pions et qu'elle sacrifiait sur l'autel de ses désirs…Il n'avait pas agi tellement différemment lui-même, arguant simplement de ses sentiments pour le justifier…

Aussi, quel que soit ce qui troublait son ex-biochimiste (il la _re_-connaissait trop bien), il se dit que son intervention serait néfaste…Il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, certainement. Comme c'était étrange…Il avait quitté le Paradis, s'était précipité ici dans l'espoir insensé de reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, et maintenant il réalisait qu'au contraire, il fallait tout changer. Tout faire pour ne pas que l'histoire de se répète. Et s'éloigner. Surtout s'éloigner et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et eux. Ces gens auxquels il tenait plus que tout. Ne pas intervenir, se tenir immobile dans l'espoir qu'ainsi aucun mouvement inconsidéré de sa part ne puisse faire vibrer les fils de leur nouveau destin qui se jouait ici-bas. Et surtout, ne pas faire ce qu'on attendait de lui…Parce que cela ne pourrait que mener à la catastrophe…Il existe des forces avec lesquelles il ne faut pas jouer.

_Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste que tu remettes en branle le destin… _

Oui, effectivement. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une sinistre plaisanterie…

Il se retourna. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici.

_ L'enfant vive et enjouée,_

_qui cachait la mélancolie au fonds de ses grands yeux verts_

_avec de mémorables explosions de tendresse…_

Parfois, au moment le plus inattendu, elle l'appelle « ma princesse ». Le cœur de la fillette fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Pendant un absurde instant, elle y croit. Elle est la princesse de sa mère. Mais plus elle grandit, moins cela arrive. La femme glaciale l'appelle encore parfois « ma princesse ». Mais sa fille feint seulement de croire à la sincérité de ce mot d'amour. Et si un imperceptible mouvement dans sa poitrine affecte son cœur, c'est seulement quand celui-ci se serre de tristesse. Gyokumen ne se souvient qu'elle est censée être une mère aimante que lorsque quelqu'un est présent pour assister à la scène. Ririn a mis du temps à se rendre compte : Ririn ne compte pas. Tout au plus est-elle une poupée que l'on peut exhiber.

L'histoire pourrait ressembler à un contre de fée. Il était une fois…Il était une fois une princesse prisonnière d'une tour de verre pointée vers les étoiles. Elle était en butte à l'indifférence de sa marâtre…Oh. Pas de bol. Ce serait tellement plus simple de pouvoir se dire cela. Ma mère est ailleurs, ce n'est pas cette femme au regard froid. Il y a quelqu'un qui tient à moi quelque part et qui m'attend, qui m'appelle. Mais non. La « reine » de la Tour Hôto est bien sa mère, pas de doute possible. Et pas de père bienveillant vers qui se tourner pour apaiser son chagrin. Pas de père parce qu'il est mort. Et pas bienveillant de toute façon, d'après ce qu'elle a entendu dire. Le digne mari de son épouse. Un roi de la finance qui avait laissé un empire à sa femme. Et la solitude à une petite princesse solitaire…

D'ailleurs, « Ririn-_hime _» l'appelle toujours moqueusement Sha Jien.

« Y'a pas de raison, » dit-il à chaque fois. « Si tout le monde appelle ta mère Gyokumen-_koushu_, pourquoi tu ne serais pas une princesse ? » Il est agent de sécurité. Son uniforme bleu foncé de vigil le rend imposant, mais il est gentil. Parfois, ses yeux bruns pétillent. C'est comme ça que Ririn s'imagine le chasseur qui épargne Blanche-Neige, dans le conte.

« Ririn-_hime_, » la salut-il chaque fois, imitant avec un comique inimitable l'obséquiosité de ceux qui entourent habituellement sa mère. La rouquine feint de s'offusquer à chaque fois qu'il oublie « sa particule » attitrée en lui parlant, et affecte de lui faire exécuter tous ses caprices, prenant avec délices des airs de petit chef plein de malice. Ils s'entendent bien.

Et Ririn a de la ressource. Elle fait comme si. Elle parle fort pour oublier que souvent personne ne fait attention à ce qu'elle dit. Elle s'agite, pour que les gens lui accordent un regard, même si c'est un regard ennuyé. Et Ririn court, elle court dans les couloirs, pour se persuader que ce qui brouille son regard c'est la vitesse qui fait se fondre toutes les couleurs en une seule. Des larmes ? Bien sûr que non ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle sourit ? Vous ne voyez pas son allégresse tandis qu'elle enchaîne les tournants pour rejoindre ses amis ?

Il y a plein de gens tristes dans cette tour. Elle fait comme eux. Elle rit aux éclats, parce que c'est mieux que de pleurer. En tout cas, ce sont ces gens-là qui l'attirent. Ces gens-là qui souvent lui accordent un peu de leur temps. Et elle aime les faire sourire, les faire rire. Pour qu'il la fasse sourire et qu'ils la fassent rire, elle aussi. Pour ne pas oublier comment on fait.

En plus de Jien, il y a Yaone-chan, aussi. Elle est plus facile à trouver, maintenant qu'elle ne travaille plus à l'étage des laboratoires, mais juste à côté de Jien. Yoane-chan qui est devenue craintive. Yaone-chan qui sursaute dés qu'on hausse la voix. Yaone-chan qui ne veut jamais dire ce qui la tracasse, mais est toujours prête à écouter les petits soucis de Ririn. Et même les gros. Yaone-chan qui est trop formelle pour son propre bien et qui est incapable de l'appeler autrement que Ririn-_sama_.

Et l'adolescente ne peut pas en vouloir à Yaone. Même si elle déteste ça. Parce que cet imbécile de Nî-lapinophile l'appelle comme ça, lui aussi. Nî le voleur. Nî qui récemment lui prend les dernières miettes d'attention que sa mère lui manifestait parfois. Nî le cuniféraire qui avait pointé le doigt vers elle, désappointé par sa présence peut-être, quand il était venu chercher sa mère dans son bureau et en demandant d'un air mielleux à « la reine de la finance » si elle n'était pas trop occupée.

_« Ririn ? Qui s'en soucie ? » _avait répondu la femme au regard d'acier.

_Oui, c'est vrai, qui s'en soucie…_? pensa sa fille en la regardant s'éclipser vers une des luxueuses salles de conférences, entraînant derrière elle ce type pas clair qui se prétendait scientifique…

Et maintenant, elle courait sans regarder devant elle. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Jusqu'au moment où elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Rudement. Soudain intimidée, elle leva ses grands yeux verts sur l'inconnu. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, il la tenait à bout de bras, la dévorant du regard. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

« _Daijoubu deska ? Oji-san ? _»

« _Iie_. » fait-il en secouant légèrement la tête, ses mèches acajou balayant son regard clair. Ses pendants d'oreilles accrochent un instant la lumière. « Ririn. Je déteste te voir pleurer. »

Elle ne sait pas comment il peut savoir son nom. Mais d'un autre côté beaucoup de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas connaissent la fille de Gyokumen. Seulement, quelque chose est différent chez lui. Dans les prunelles violettes de l'autre, Ririn voit se refléter sa propre tristesse. Et tout à coup, ses bras se referment sur elle en une embrasse rassurante. Simplement.

« J'ai eu une petite sœur. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. » explique-t-il un moment plus tard. « Elle m'appelait _oni-chan_. Si fort qu'elle en faisait parfois trembler les murs. »

Elle avait rêvé de quelqu'un comme ça un jour, quand elle était petite. Ça lui revenait, maintenant. Quelqu'un qui avait une voix grave et posée. Quelqu'un de chaleureux. Quelqu'un qui n'était jamais très loin, et lui tapotait parfois légèrement la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire affectueux. De la tendresse. C'est ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard clair. Et… Elle se sentait bien…

« _Oni-chan_. J'aime. C'est bien, _oni-chan_. » acquiesça-t-elle avec vigueur, le visage enfoui dans le manteau blanc de l'étranger.

Les contes de fée, c'est des foutaises. Pas besoin de prince charmant. Un _nii-chan_ c'est mieux qu'un prince.

_ Mirror of my sister_

Pauvre, pauvre petit prince qui avait décidé de fuir les êtres chers, de fuir par peur de ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Trop conscient de savoir que si les liens anciens se renouent, le destin reprend simplement son cours…Ailleurs dans le temps, peut-être, mais la fin sera toujours la même. Tout perdre encore ? Il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas. Il est lâche et il le sait. Et il veut fuir. S'éloigner de ce qu'il veut toucher, détourner les yeux de ce qu'il veut tant voir. Et cette déesse qui voulait l'utiliser comme un pantin ?Qu'elle le tue si elle le veut, il n'a jamais rien demandé d'autre.

Mais même les plus drastiques des résolutions peuvent s'effondrer en quelques secondes…Cette fois, on ne lui laissa tout simplement pas le choix… Elle lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Ririn.

Cela lui coupa le souffle. Pas le choc, malgré sa violence. Mais ce sentiment de désespoir qu'il avait déjà ressenti tout à l'heure et qui l'avait mené jusqu'aux hauteurs de cette tour…

_Ririn. Tristesse. Profonde, bien trop profonde, tristesse…_

Mal dissimulées dans les yeux verts qui se posent sur lui, des larmes. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a vu Ririn pleurer qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'il l'a sortie de ce laboratoire où Nî et Gyokumen l'avaient enfermée…Il la regarde. Il ne peut s'arrêter de la regarder. Cette petite humaine qui est Ririn. Il la dévore presque des yeux. Les mains posées sur ses épaules comme si elle risquait de s'échapper.

« _Daijoubu deska ? Oji-san ? _»

« _Iie_. Ririn. Je déteste te voir pleurer. »

Mais Kougaiji ne sait pas quoi faire. Malgré toute sa tendresse pour sa sœur, il n'a jamais été comme Yaone qui connaissait les mots qui apaisent, ni comme Doku qui savait immanquablement comment la faire rire aux éclats. Pourtant, son corps trouve la solution, il connaît un langage qui est universel. Il la serre contre lui. Ce petit trésor que personne ne veut, lui il va le faire sien.

« J'ai eu une petite sœur. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup… »

Il éprouve tout de même le besoin de lui expliquer. À elle, il peut parler. Même s'il ne lui révèle pas tout. Qui il est vraiment, ce qu'il sait sans même la connaître… Il n'est pas sûr que ce qu'il raconte fasse grand sens, en fin de compte. Mais les mots s'écoulent. Les bribes de souvenirs refont maladroitement surface. Il perd le compte des minutes. Il parle. Elle répond. Ce qu'ils se racontent n'a pas vraiment d'importance, il devine juste qu'elle a l'air de se sentir mieux. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'a entraîné vers les bancs alignés dans le couloir pour les visiteurs. Ils se sont installés. Épaule contre épaule. Elle lui raconte qui elle est. L'histoire est tellement familière à Kougaiji que ça fait mal. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle _oni-chan_, sans se poser de question, lui accordant sa confiance sans même savoir qui il est, Kougaiji se sent mieux lui aussi.

« Ririn-_hime _! » appelle tout à coup quelqu'un.

« Jien ! » s'exclame joyeusement Ririn en retour, reconnaissant la voix et se tournant vers la direction d'où elle provient. Elle saute presque de son siège. Kougaiji, lui, se lève plus lentement, mais sa main tombe sur l'épaule de « sa sœur », instinctivement, en un besoin de contact qu'il a de plus en plus de peine à réfréner.

« _Oni-chan _? » souffle-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude. Elle a senti sa main se crisper sur son épaule à la vision du nouveau venu.

Kougaiji ne s'était pas trompé, tout à l'heure. C'était bien Dokugakuji qu'il avait vu…

Même regard brun, même chevelure aile de corbeau légèrement ébouriffée. Même stature élancée. L'individu le toise du regard. Kougaiji devine que quelque chose chez lui met cet homme brun mal à l'aise. Et pourtant il lui renvoie son regard sans flancher.

« _Namae wa Sha Jien desu_. » le brun se sent obligé de déclarer au bout d'un moment, devant cet homme qu'il ne connaît pas…

_Non. Dokugakuji, c'est le nom que je t'ai donné_, le contredit en pensée Kougaiji. Même s'il sait que c'est absurde. Il n'y a jamais eu de Doku, dans ce futur. Et Sha Jien est resté Sha Jien. Il n'y a pas de Kougaiji dans ce monde. Alors le prince d'un temps lointain hoche simplement la tête, et ne veut pas répondre. Il a la gorge serrée. Ce serait si facile de l'appeler sans le vouloir par un nom qui n'est pas le sien, cet homme. Pour une raison qu'il comprend mal, Kougaiji décide même de taire son propre nom.

Le prince continue de l'observer au point que l'autre se sent obliger de baisser les yeux. Mais aussitôt, comme de leur propre chef, ils se posent à nouveau sur cet étranger silencieux qu'ils ont du mal à quitter.

Kougaiji le devine déchiré entre l'envie inexplicable de rester et le désir contradictoire de s'éloigner vers sa destination initiale. Il y a quelque chose qui l'appelle ailleurs…

« Jien ! T'as l'air inquiet… » remarque elle aussi la petite rouquine.

« Un problème avec un des ascenseurs. Y'a des gens coincés dedans. Yaone dit qu'il y a eu au moins un coup de feu, d'après ce qu'on lui a communiqué. Et… Mon frère devait venir me voir, ce soir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. À cette heure-ci, y'a plus personne de la maintenance. »

Le regard de Sha Jien s'est perdu vers l'un des couloirs. Si jamais son frère est là-dedans… Il a enfin un vague geste de la main pour prendre congé et de son pas élastique s'élance dans cette direction.

« Un coup de main ? »

Kougaiji s'aperçoit que c'est sa propre voix qui a dit ces mots. Il ne sait même pas lui-même ce qui lui prend de demander ça. C'est complètement idiot. Peut-être que Doku a trop longtemps été à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il s'en sent redevable pour cette raison envers cet humain qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il voit en lui… Et puis, il n'a jamais aimé voir de l'inquiétude sur les traits de Doku. Il rencontre le regard de Ririn levé vers lui. Il est approbateur.

« Tu reviens vite, hein ? » l'implore-t-elle cependant.

_Tu reviens vite, hein ?_

Ce sont exactement les mêmes mots. Les derniers que sa sœur lui ait jamais dits. Sauf qu'il n'était jamais revenu, qu'il l'avait sentie mourir quand la forteresse s'était effondrée, alors que lui-même était encore en train se battre, dehors, pas si loin…Il y a si longtemps…

« Évidemment, » répond-t-il. Et la lueur dans ses yeux est soudain féroce. Une flamme à brûler même le destin, s'il osait se mettre en travers son chemin.

Et Ririn sourit. Elle rayonne même.

Et Kougaiji entend le petit rire approbateur de Dokugakuji ou de Sha Jien (il ne sait plus très bien) tout près. Le même qu'il a déjà entendu si souvent.

« Je sais pas qui vous êtes, » dit Sha Jien tout à coup. Il s'est arrêté de marcher le temps que le prince arrive à sa hauteur. Il semble soudain beaucoup plus détendu en sa présence que tout à l'heure. « Mais si vous arrivez à la faire sourire comme ça…Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

Et avec une familiarité extrême, son bras se pose sur une épaule vêtue de blanc. Sha Jien ébouriffe la chevelure acajou d'un homme qu'il connaît à peine et l'entraîne dans son sillage.

« _Ja nee_, Ririn-_hime _! » lance-t-il en se retournant vers la petite silhouette déjà occupée à piller le distributeur automatique en les attendant.

_OoOoOo à suivre oOoOoOoO_

_Bis Bald…_

**_Mirrors of his memories_**

**_Part 3 : Ignite._**


	7. Mirrors of his Memories, part 3

**Reviewer's corner pour Essence 6** (pour la plupart, j'ai du répondre par mail, mais au cas où les réponses en intéresseraient d'autres…) :

**Eleawin : **encore merci pour avoir dit que l'histoire était bien menée, j'espère que ça va rester compréhensible ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Hakuryu est bien Goujun. J'ai cherché encore un peu sur le web et apparemment, même si le dragon a survécu aux évènements de Gaiden, Minekura sensei aurait laissé entendre qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son incarnation passée (donc je suis peut-être pas tout à fait IC, mais je m'amuse mieux comme ça… sorry). Ho, et le retour du sanzo-ikkou et de leur ascenseur est prévu pour le prochain chapitre. Patience.

**Cholera **(tiens, un nom familier !)(grand sourire en relisant la review)Pareil et pourtant différent ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Je peux t'emprunter la phrase la prochaine fois que je change le résumé ? Pleeeease ? En tout cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord, pour Kou. Pauvre petit prince… (Ha, il a beaucoup aimé ta review… Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprend, a-t-il dit…) Mais je sais pas, je trouve que c'est un aspect qui va bien au presonnage.

**Mellyna** : Mdrrr ! Oui, je sais, la suite se fait souvent attendre sur cette fic. Ça va continuer j'en ai peur. Elle est un peu dure à écrire… Pour Nî, on verra bien ce qu'il a fait (ou pas) plus tard… Et puis je te rassure. Sanzo vise très mal. La preuve il a toujours pas réussi à tuer Goku ou Gojyo en plus d'un an de voyage. Donc même dans un ascenseur, à mon avis y'a pas trop de risques. Heu, je te quitte Sanzo me vise et je suis pas sûre qu'il m'aime autant que ses « serviteurs »… (Alors, Paris, c'était bien ?)

**Shaniiiiiiii** : Bon, ben voilà. Après les filles (et que tu le veuilles ou non, on saura ce qui est arrivé à Yaone. Mais pas tout de suite…), velà les mecs. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je préfère hinter le yaoi que l'écrire. Parce que ça sort trop gnangnan sous ma plume de piaf… H.S. Mais où tu es ? J'ai plus de nouvelles depuis Méto ! (Tears) C'est l'année du bac qui te monopolise ? Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, oui, Zénon et les autres feront une apparition, je te le confirme encore. (Et oui, je continue à travailler sur Shame… Juré…)

**Voc :**

_Hime _: princesse

_Iie _: non

_Masaka _: impossible (grâce à _l'akaitora_ qui étend mon vocabulaire à l'insu de son plein gré)

_Namae_ _wa_ (…) _desu _: Mon nom est…

_Kuso_ (ici, _K'so_) : Merde.

_Matte kudasai _: attendez moi / attends moi

Disc. Toujours le même. Warning. Léger yaoï (vous emballez pas !). « Mirrors of his Memories » 

_Part 3 : Ignite._

**_  
_**

**_« Mais ne t'approche pas trop :_**

**_Si tu poses les doigts _**

**_Au grand feu de sa peau_**

**_Tu délires, tu délires…_**

**_  
_**

****

****

_  
_

**_oOo Et l'homme grand au regard brun et franc, toujours présent à ses côtés… oOo_**

L'homme brun est plutôt grand. En comparaison, la pièce donne l'impression d'être minuscule. On se croirait presque dans une sorte d'aquarium, d'ailleurs. Les murs sont couverts de moniteurs, autant d'yeux qui scrutent tout ce qui peut se passer à cet étage de la tour. C'est drôle, il est celui qui surveille après avoir été si longtemps surveillé…Celui qui garde après avoir été si souvent gardé. Il a été enfermé pendant un long moment, après avoir tiré sur sa mère. Il a l'habitude des espaces confinés, ça ne le dérange plus. Ici, il se sent presque plus à l'abri que dehors, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. D'ailleurs il quitte rarement la tour. Il a même un logement de fonction quelques étages plus bas. C'est à peine plus grand que son bureau, mais quelle importance ?

Il s'appelle Sha Jien. Il ne demande pas grand-chose et n'espère rien. Il sait depuis longtemps que c'est inutile d'en demander trop, on est rarement exaucé. Il est trop humble pour croire qu'il mérite autre chose, de toute façon. Il a quelques amis, ici. Et c'est autour d'eux qu'il regarde tourner sa vie. Peu importe qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non. C'est une seconde nature, ce besoin de veiller sur quelqu'un. Ça a toujours fait partie de lui, et ce malgré des conséquences plus ou moins malheureuses.

Il n'a jamais pensé que ce serait mieux autrement. Même s'il sait que ce mieux existe. Il l'a vu en rêve. Mais il dort peu. Son service s'achève à minuit. Vers une heure, il s'endort. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer est l'espoir de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain matin. Toute la nuit, il court après un fantôme. L'aube venue, le réveil sonne. Et il ne se souvient plus. Mais il sait que c'était mieux. Comme si de rien n'était, il se lève. À midi, il s'installe dans son local vidéo, avec un signe amical à la personne dont il prend le relais. Il quitte rarement l'endroit, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de bavarder avec Yaone, se crêper le chignon avec l'autre standardiste, et de guetter les visites impromptues de Ririn. Sa routine est bien huilée.

Il a quelques amis, donc, mais son frère lui manque. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis des années. Il est censé le revoir ce soir et ne sait pas exactement encore qu'en penser, à part que…

« Y'en a un qui va m'entendre quand il va enfin se décider à arriver. »

Après les premières heures, ce soir-là, ses yeux glissent sur les écrans. Il a l'esprit un peu ailleurs, mais il a tellement l'habitude que même du coin de l'œil, le moindre mouvement insolite attirerait son attention. Il tourne et retourne entre ses doigts le gobelet de café qu'il vient de s'accorder. Il est déjà vide. Il n'en a pas proposé à Yaone et sa collègue, elles s'étaient déjà servies au distributeur du couloir, a-t-il vu sur un des écrans. À son retour d'une visite de contrôle sur une caméra défectueuse, il n'est même pas étonné de voir que la cassette de la salle de conférence a disparu. Mais il déteste l'idée que ce Nî s'introduise ici sans rendre de compte à personne. Il remplace la bobine avec un soupir.

Un carré gris au milieu des taches colorées des écrans accroche son regard. Une des images n'apparaît plus qu'en noir et blanc. Il tapote l'écran sans conviction, en proie à une légère irritation qui a sans doute plus à voir avec le retard de Gojyo qu'avec un simple problème technique. Il ne s'aperçoit que maintenant que la petite silhouette assise sur un des sièges du couloir est celle de Ririn-_hime_. Il sourit presque. Elle n'est pas seule, c'est bien. Cette gosse aurait besoin de davantage compagnie, il l'a toujours pensé. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être vigilant, on ne sait jamais avec les inconnus. C'est ce que disait souvent sa mère. Même si elle parlait des maîtresses de son père.

Rouge.

Pendant un instant l'image saute et pour une seconde, pas plus, la couleur revient sur l'écran. Sha Jien retient son souffle. Rouge, la chevelure de cet inconnu qui parle avec Ririn. Il n'a connu qu'une personne avec une couleur de cheveu approchante. Un frisson court sur son flanc. Alors il se dit que c'est un frisson d'anticipation et avance son visage vers l'écran. Le jeune homme penche un instant le visage sur le côté pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la fillette. Pas de cicatrices sur la pommette. Ce n'est donc pas Gojyo. Sha Jien serre le poing. Son cœur se serre aussi… Ha. C'est peut-être ça. Jien suppose qu'il l'envie. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire avec son frère. Être tout proche et lui parler. Comme cet étranger avec Ririn. Ne pas même être capable de reconnaître son frère s'il le voyait, après toutes ces années…Quelle pitié…Pourtant, malgré l'amertume, il ne peut détacher son regard de cet inconnu qui aurait pu être son frère.

Et Sha Jien n'arrête toujours pas de regarder l'inconnu. Continue de se chercher des raisons. Il essaye encore de se convaincre que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Ririn. Même s'il sait qu'elle ne risque rien. Instinctivement. Sur l'écran, l'interlocuteur de la rouquine secoue doucement la tête, en un signe de dénégation. Jien croit entendre le cliquetis cristallin des pendants à ses oreilles. Pourtant, il sait que ses caméras ne transmettent qu'une image muette. Sha Jien regarde bouger les lèvres de l'inconnu. Et il sait que sa voix est grave. Légèrement rauque. Avec des intonations chaleureuses. Il le sait. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander comment.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone tire abruptement Sha Jien de sa contemplation involontaire. La voix inquiète de Yaone altère le cours de ses pensées…

« Sha-san. (Jien tique. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme son père.) Il y a un problème avec un des ascenseurs. (Jien se demande en quoi c'est son problème.) Quatre personnes sont coincées : le PC sécurité du hall a vérifié leurs écrans. Ils ont dit qu'il y a un avocat du cabinet des Trois Aspects qu'ils connaissent de vue, un jeune garçon, un homme brun…Et un type dégingandé aux cheveux rouges. »

Ho. C'est vrai. Yaone est vaguement au courant qu'il attend quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour lui.Quelqu'un avec des cheveux rouges…

En arrière plan, Sha Jien entend distinctement une autre voix féminine adressant à Yaone un complément d'informations.

« …La standardiste du 85 dit qu'ils sont coincés depuis deux bonnes heures, que de temps en temps, ils font un raffut du tonnerre et qu'il y a eu ce qui ressemblait à un coup feu. » Shiroyuki a l'air positivement amusée. « Faudrait quand même que quelqu'un se décide à les sortir de là, » note-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

L'anxiété forme comme une sphère glacée dans les entrailles de Sha Jien, il connaît trop le bruit des coups de feu. Et la conséquence d'une seule balle. Il a perdu sa mère et son frère comme ça. Il ne peut pas perdre encore son frère avant même de l'avoir retrouvé.

« La maintenance ? » demande-t-il, mortellement calme. Yaone a un soupir résigné.

« Ils finissent à 20 h. Pas de service de nuit pour cause de restrictions budgétaires. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

En se levant, il renverse presque son siège. Oublié l'inconnu. Oubliée la sensation de le connaître.

Il passe devant le bureau de Yaone sans lui accorder un sourire tant son angoisse l'absorbe tout entier. Il suit les différents couloirs sans vraiment les voir. Et ne sort de son brouillard intérieur qu'en apercevant…

« Ririn-_hime _! »

…et Lui. Sha Jien entend à peine l'exclamation joyeuse que pousse à son tour la fillette, en le voyant. À cause des couleurs. Les couleurs changent tout. Elles le piègent. Le long manteau crème dont les pans effleurent le sol fait comme une tâche claire qui attire le regard sur la silhouette fière. Le blanc éclatant du col roulé souligne le teint mat d'une peau presque ambrée s'harmonisant avec le cuivre brûlant d'une longue chevelure. L'éclat discret du métal des pendants d'oreille n'a pour seul rival que la couleur choquante de ces yeux étonnamment clairs. En cet inconnu, il y a réellement _quelque chose_ d'étranger, ou même d'étrange. Jien ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, il sait pourtant qu'il y a _quelque chose_ de trompeur dans cette apparence. Peut-être à cause de l'aspect trop juvénile d'un visage qui abrite des prunelles sans âge. Sha Jien sait qu'il y a _quelque chose_ derrière ce masque trop régulier.

« _Namae wa Sha Jien desu_. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fait offrande de son nom, comme s'il espérait que celui de l'autre sera la clef qui lui permettra de comprendre. Et l'homme brun se demande un instant quelle est cette mélancolie qui passe comme un nuage sur le regard violet. Pourquoi l'inconnu ne dit rien. Pourquoi ce silence lui fait mal _à lui_. Mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde, parce que…

« Jien ! T'as l'air inquiet… »

Il a un pauvre sourire, il ne pensait tout de même pas que cela se voyait autant. Il explique vaguement à Ririn, se prépare déjà à repartir, malgré une réticence qu'il ne s'explique pas, parce que le froid glacé de l'inquiétude balaye à nouveau la sensation de chaleur diffuse qui l'a saisi à la vue de l'étranger. Il s'éloigne déjà.

« Un coup de main ? »

Sha Jien se dit qu'il a mal entendu. Continue d'avancer. Il sait très bien que ça n'existe pas, les gens qui tendent la main à des inconnus. Pas ici. En tout cas, il n'en a jamais rencontré. D'ailleurs, quand son frère était petit, il a essayé de lui apprendre à ne compter que sur lui-même…Pourtant, son pas ralentit imperceptiblement. Il aurait tellement envie…de croire. 'Tu reviens vite, hein ?' chuchote Ririn derrière lui et, 'évidemment', lui répond le jeune homme. Et Sha Jien, quand il se retourne enfin, se dit que sa voix exactement telle qu'il se l'était imaginée. De même, le sourire de Ririn met du baume sur son cœur. Il en a presque honte, pourtant il rit. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps cela ne lui est pas arrivé. L'autre arrive à sa hauteur, et son tranquille émerveillement se transforme en mots.

« Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous arrivez à la faire sourire comme ça…Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

Jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'aurait décrit Sha Jien comme spontané. Quand il se permet un contact avec l'inconnu, il en est le premier surprit. Se demande pourquoi cela lui semble soudain tellement normal. L'autre pousse un soupir résigné et a à peine l'esquisse un sourire réservé. Il ne fait aucun geste pour se dégager du bras posé sur son épaule. Sha Jien pense que c'est très bien comme ça.

« _Ja nee_, Ririn-_hime _! »

**oOo**

C'est la colonne vertébrale de la Tour HOTO et Jien y met rarement les pieds. Ce n'est pas son domaine. C'est un creux vertical, obscur et vertigineux. Son compagnon n'a pas l'air très impressionné, cependant. Un mince garde-fou, au-delà duquel la lueur fébrile des néons n'est que de peu d'aide, les sépare de l'abîme. Au centre, les câbles des différents ascenseurs forment une jungle d'acier. La cabine qui l'intéresse n'est pas bien loin, coincée en contrebas entre les deux étages. Un saut bien calculé par-dessus la rambarde et Jien sait qu'il pourra l'atteindre sans trop de difficulté. Il est doué de ses mains, il pourra peut-être réparer, si la panne vient de là. Jien se jette dans le vide sans une arrière-pensée. Il n'en a pas eu non plus, le jour où il a sauvé son frère…

« Attention. »

L'écho est étrange ici, il lui joue peut-être des tours. On pourrait presque croire que l'étranger était inquiet pour lui, se dit Jien en se redressant pour jeter par-dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire satisfait. Son saut était parfait. L'autre détourne le regard, comme pris en faute. Mais Jien retourne rapidement à ce qui le préoccupe. Il s'agenouille et, de son poing, frappe la plaque métallique qui forme le toit de la cabine. Aussitôt, il entend des voix indistinctes et quelques coups répondent aux siens. Au moins, il y a des survivants, pense-t-il avec dérision. Et puis soudain, une exclamation plus forte que les autres :

« Les enfoirés, il était temps qu'ils se souviennent qu'on existe ! »

La voix est plus grave, mais l'intonation est restée la même. Jien a un petit rire extatique. Cette fois, pas de doute, c'est bien son insolent de petit frère…C'est bon de sentir que ça, au moins, n'a pas changé.

« _Gaki _! » Il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher, peut-être assez fort pour être entendu. Il perçoit encore une exclamation étouffée à l'intérieur. Et quelqu'un qui appelle son nom…

« Tout à l'heure, » il crie au travers de la paroi de métal, essayant de se faire comprendre. « Dehors, quand tu seras dehors… »

Il veut se mettre au travail quand l'obscurité tombe sur lui. Il ne peut même plus voir ses mains. Autour de lui, tout est soudain noir. Les néons se sont éteints. Ce n'est pas normal. De plus, si les plombs ont sauté, Jien ne peut rien faire d'ici. À croire que le sort s'acharne contre lui. Il se laisse aller à un sentiment de frustration grandissant. Son poing, de nouveau, fait contact avec le métal.

« _Masaka ! K'soooooo_. »

Un soupir, derrière lui. Un léger froissement de tissu. Le brun avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il en retient presque son souffle, tendu vers cette présence.

« Je vais arranger ça. Ne regarde pas, » dit la voix.

« Pourquoi ? Si je me retourne, vous allez disparaître ? Comme dans un conte ? » lui lance Jien dans un gloussement désabusé. Décidément, il fréquente trop Ririn. Elle déteint sur lui. Elle lui a raconté trop de fables, d'histoire et de légendes… Après un instant de silence, il y a enfin une réponse, un « Peut-être » à peine audible…

Et la lumière est. Pas la lumière crue et froide des néons. Une lueur inégale, mouvante. Mais puissante. Comme vivante. Et… chaude. Jien sent presque les vagues de chaleur qui irradient dans son dos. Et la tentation de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule se fait encore plus forte. D'où vient cette flamme ? _Peut-être, _luia-t-il répondu, l'étranger. Allez savoir pourquoi, le brun se dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque, alors. Avec un sourire vaguement amusé, il se met à travailler sur ce fichu mécanisme. Tâtonnant presque à la recherche d'un défaut. Ha, c'est là. Quelque chose sur le câble empêche le treuil de glisser… Il se sert du premier objet contondant qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il va le pêcher contre son flanc par l'ouverture de son uniforme. Une légère exclamation de surprise, derrière lui.

« C'est le flingue, qui vous gêne ? » demande Jien sans regarder en arrière, se mettant à utiliser l'item incriminé comme une sorte de masse pour décoincer le vérin grippé sur le câble. Lui aussi, il n'aime pas trop cet objet sombre. Il espère bien qu'il n'aura jamais à l'utiliser autrement que comme marteau, d'ailleurs. Ça lui paraît même bizarre, qu'on lui en ait confié un, connaissant son passé.

« _Iie_. Là d'où je viens, je connaissais un moine qui en portait un. »

_« _Fini_, » _lâche-t-il enfin, satisfait en entendant un craquement sonore_. Un moine ? _« Mais de quelle planète vous débarquez ? » Et sans y penser, il se retourne pour poser la question amusée. Mais aussitôt l'étrange lumière disparaît, et il lui semble que l'inconnu a reculé en hâte dans l'ombre comme pour se cacher. Le brun distingue à peine la tâche pâle du manteau. Jien n'y fait pas plus attention que ça et saute déjà, comme pressé de le rejoindre. Il se laisse un instant jouir de sa force, de sa détente, de la sensation grisante du vide en dessous…

Une fraction de seconde avant de s'apercevoir que son saut est trop court, il est justement en train de se dire amèrement qu'il avait été _très_ judicieux d'avoir laissé l'autre éteindre la lumière _avant_ d'avoir regagné la passerelle : il voit à peine la rambarde…Ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Vraiment trop court. Pas de prise, malgré un coup de rein désespéré. Panique et froid. Sensation de chute. Une vague qui enfle au creux de l'estomac et va devenir un cri dans la seconde. Et…

« Je te tiens, » dit la voix grave.

Il y a un instant de flottement. Suspendu dans le vide, pourtant, Jien ne peut pas se décider à faire un geste. Il n'éprouve même pas le besoin d'affermir sa propre prise sur le bras de l'autre. Curieusement, Jien le croit sur parole, cet étranger, quand il lui dit qu'il ne laissera pas tomber. Dans la pénombre, il distingue à peine le visage penché vers lui. Son regard scrute l'obscurité, cherchant les yeux de l'autre. Quelque chose de doux lui effleure alors le visage. Une longue mèche acajou, tombant par-dessus une épaule à peine tendue par l'effort. Il ne peut même pas la voir. Il en devine seulement la présence fantomatique contre sa pommette. Seule est tangible cette main. Réelle. Et… Jien a l'impression qu'il peut _deviner_ le regard violet aussi, pas besoin de lumière. Comme s'il… s'en souvenait. C'est dans ce noir absolu que Sha Jien voit enfin _qui_ se tient en face de lui.

Un instant, il sait qui est cet « homme ». Un instant, seulement. Un éblouissant instant.

_Ça brûle. Ses yeux brûlent. Le contact de sa peau brûle. La terrible sensation de chaleur irradie sous la peau, effleurant chaque nerf doucement ou douloureusement, je ne sais. Comme un frisson incandescent. Akai kaze. Comme un vent brûlant et rouge qui s'engouffre en moi, mon sang pulse. Et dans le carillon affolé de mon pouls à mes propres oreilles, il tinte sans relâche, métallique, obsédant. Il hurle, même. _

_C'est un nom._

_ Kou. _

_Ce qui est mien est tien. Mon corps dans le sien. _

_Ses griffes (quelles griffes ?) enfoncées dans mes reins._

_Mon nom, (qui n'est pas mon nom) contre mon oreille, à peine murmuré._

_Son souffle, au creux de mon cou, comme un soupir inachevé._

_Ma sueur glacée, sur mon dos nu, se mariant à mon sang brûlant sur ses mains…_

_Sa longue chevelure, se perdant dans mes doigts (ou est-ce l'inverse ?), m'enchaîne à lui._

_Mes lèvres, qui remplacent mes yeux aveuglés, suivent religieusement les contours de son visage et se posent enfin sur sa paupière close._

_Son cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine, si fort que mon cœur - tout contre, tout contre lui - peut le sentir, le toucher et battre à l'unisson. A m'en briser les côtes._

_Et je perds le contact._

_Et j'oublie._

_Et je sais juste que ce n'était pas assez. Que cela a été à moi._

_Et que j'en veux plus. Que j'en ai faim._

_Et que je connais le nom._

_Kou._

_A moins que cela ne soit que le son du sang furieux dans mes veines…_

_Kou. Kou. Kou…_

« Je te tiens, » la voix répète. Et Kougaiji le hisse sans effort apparent par-dessus de la balustrade métallique. Inconscient de l'épiphanie qui vient de se produire dans l'esprit de Sha Jien, le prince ne se rend pas compte. Que son masque d'étranger est déjà en train de tomber en poussière…

**_oOo Mirror of my … oOo_**

Il est un _youkai_ de flamme. Les ténèbres l'oppressent même s'il a toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Ne pas laisser voir son trouble à chaque fois qu'il visitait sa mère dans son antre si sombre… Rasetsunyo était la lumière. La sceller dans la pierre avait été un sacrilège. Il déteste les ténèbres, donc, et ce n'est pas une consolation que d'avoir naturellement une vision meilleure que celle de certains animaux nocturnes. Pourtant, quand sans réfléchir il a porté sa main à ses pendants d'oreilles, ces parodies de limiters imposées par le bodhisattva, c'était pour aider l'homme brun que l'obscurité soudaine et inexpliquée avait l'air de tellement ulcérer. Ce n'est que sous sa véritable apparence qu'il est capable d'invoquer une flamme de poing. C'est un pouvoir qui coule dans son sang. Pas de la sorcellerie. Et quand il dit à celui qui n'est pas Doku de ne pas se retourner, il sait très bien qu'il se ment à lui-même. Le fol espoir de croire qu'il pourrait être reconnu par cet homme, s'il lui dévoilait sa véritable apparence, le trouble plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Parce que ça fait mal. Mais le petit prince a toujours su savamment réprimer ses émotions. Quand l'homme brun se retourne enfin, le _youkai_ laisse mourir sa flamme et cherche refuge dans les ténèbres qu'il déteste.

Quand l'autre bondit pour le rejoindre, il sait avant lui la chute à venir. Le bruit infime de ce corps de mortel qui fend l'air est aussi révélateur, pour lui, que ce que lui montrent ses yeux de démon. Oubliée la prudence. Ses griffes ne se referment sur le bras de l'autre que de justesse. Le corps suspendu dans le vide ne pèse rien pour lui. Il a vite retrouvé la sécurité de la plate-forme. Seulement le mortel refuse d'abandonner son bras.

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

La question surprend la créature, elle a fusé tellement vite. Le _youkai_ espère que ce n'est pas la peur qui fait légèrement vibrer cette voix. L'obscurité est trop épaisse, presque étouffante. Un simple mortel ne peut avoir distingué ses traits. C'est impossible. Et lui crier son nom n'aidera pas l'humain à le reconnaître, alors à quoi bon ? Kougaiji n'écoute pas les mots qui continuent de s'écouler de la bouche de Sha Jien, presque suppliants. Il remarque cependant le tutoiement. Il ne s'explique pas réellement ce changement, mais qu'importe. Il ne s'explique pas non plus pourquoi la question est devenue soudain si pressante. L'incongruité de sa réponse réduit un instant l'humain au silence.

« J'ai perdu mes pendants d'oreilles. »

Kougaiji se revoit à peine les lâcher avant de se précipiter vers le garde fou. Il avait déjà rattrapé ce Jien avant d'entendre le cliquetis du métal qui touchait le sol… D'après le son, ils devaient se trouver… là. Le _youkai_ se détache de la poigne que la surprise a rendue sans force. Il se penche, et quelques secondes ses doigts n'effleurent que la poussière.

« Hey. Tu y vois dans le noir ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Kougaiji n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Il se contente de replacer les bijoux à ses lobes. Il sent déjà presque ses traits en train de brouiller pour retrouver une apparence inoffensive. Mais en même temps, il se sent mal… Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas normal, mais c'est une question qu'il ne se donne pas le temps d'approfondir, le sentiment d'urgence est trop puissant…Il n'a pas le choix, il ne peut simplement pas laisser l'humain voir son vrai visage. Mais…

Confiné. Paralysé. C'est comme se sentir prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée. Tout à coup ses mouvements perdent de leur vivacité. Pas seulement son corps. Mais aussi ses perceptions. Brouillées. Engourdies. Diminuées.

Un instant terrifiant, il se sent comme scellé de nouveau. Faible et sans défense comme il ne l'a jamais été. Mais dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, un corps de mortel. Comme si le _youkai_ en lui avait tout à coup disparu de la surface de la terre. Pire, de son âme.

**Il y aura un prix.**

Les mots résonnent tout à coup clairement dans sa tête…

Il a vaguement conscience que ses jambes ont cédé sous lui. Il n'entend pas la plainte qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses propres bras enserrent son corps, comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier espoir de ne pas tomber en morceaux…

**Il y aura un prix.**

Oui, il se souvient. Qui lui avait dit cela ? Ce n'est pas la voix du bodhisattva…

Et à qui sont les mains inquiètes, sur son corps, sur son visage ?

« Ne me touche pas, » s'exclame-t-il violemment. Sans entendre comme sa voix est rauque, comme brisée. Sha Jien tressaille violemment, à cet instant. Comme si ces mots avaient réellement pu le frapper.

**_IL Y AURA UN PRIX !_**

****

Mais une autre voix se superposa à ces mots. Kougaiji ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Tout se confondait dans son esprit…

Il se souvenait, quelque part, très loin, de ces mains, de cette voix…

Il n'abandonnait pas, obstiné, tellement obstiné, Dokugakuji…Toujours été.

Son corps décida à la place de sa tête de se laisser enfin aller au contact. Tellement familier. Tellement… naturel.

La voix dans sa tête se tut brusquement. Peut-être parce que quel que soit ce prix à payer, il n'avait plus d'importance.

Dans un instant soudain de calme absolu, le _youkai_ la sentit, elle était là… La flamme de son pouvoir, très profondément enfouie. Il avait presque failli la perdre. Mais elle était toujours là. Il était sauf. Et il n'était pas seul…

Kougaiji connaissait cette présence. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir. Il était conscient des bras qui le soutenaient, de la voix qui déversait autour de lui des phrases saccadées par l'inquiétude qui le berçaient presque. Cela avait été toujours si facile de faire taire Dokugakuji et ses soucis…Un geste qu'il avait accompli tant de fois sans même y penser. Qu'il accomplit une fois encore sans même réfléchir. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À peine un effleurement…En réponse, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle voracité…Une faim. Une recherche. Comment Kougaiji aurait-il pu deviner que Sha Jien chassait sur ses lèvres le goût léger d'un souvenir qui n'était même pas le sien ? Le _youkai_ se servit de ses mains pour explorer ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Son doigt effleura l'arête impérieuse du nez. L'absence d'une marque bleue sur la peau était impossible à noter dans le noir qui les enveloppait. Cela pourrait être si facile de…faire comme si. Son pouce traça doucement l'arc du front. S'attarda sur le lobe arrondi, tellement humain d'une oreille. Humain. Pas _youkai_.

Un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre. Et un claquement sec, au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans les néons. L'électricité était juste revenue. La lumière froide leur brûla les yeux. Reléguant à l'inexistence ce qui venait de se passer, tout comme l'obscurité défunte.

« _Gomen_, » dit simplement le _youkai_ en se relevant. Il vit des milliers de questions danser dans le regard brun du mortel…Mais un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. C'était la machinerie des ascenseurs. Aussitôt, Sha Jien, ramené à la réalité, fit mine de rejoindre le couloir :

« Je dois… » Son frère était sans doute là, juste dehors. Pourtant il s'arrêta. Le _youkai_ lui tournait le dos. « _Matte kudasai_, » souffla-t-il en direction de la silhouette vêtue de blanc.

Il fallut un instant au _youkai_ pour réaliser que c'était à lui que l'on parlait. Il réprima un sursaut de surprise. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre la requête. Alors peut-être que s'il faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas, l'autre abandonnerait. Mais il sentit une présence derrière lui, et une main qui s'abattait sur son épaule.

« Je dois voir mon frère, mais je reviendrai. _Kou_. Attends-moi. »

Et _Kou _sentit son souffle mourir dans sa gorge. Parce que ce nom – son nom - _ne _pouvait_ pas_ avoir franchi les lèvres du mortel. L'étreinte sur son épaule se relâcha après une dernière pression insistante. Le brun s'éloigna. Kougaiji porta sa main à son front.

Abandonne tout espoir. C'est fini maintenant. Abandonne tout espoir d'essayer de les quitter, d'essayer de partir, d'essayer d'oublier.

Yaone. Elle souffre.

Ririn. Elle t'appelle oni-chan.

Doku (ou non, peu importe). Il sait ton nom.

Ils t'enchaînent à cet endroit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kougaiji suivit le vigile et observa de loin Sha Jien aller à la rencontre de ces gens qui émergeaient de l'ascenseur. Il fut à peine étonné quand il reconnut les personnes qui accompagnaient le frère de Sha Jien. Il lui parut même étrange de penser qu'on aurait pu avoir besoin de son intervention pour les réunir. Mais quand au loin ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Son Goku, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Le groupe se sépara pourtant vite. Sha Jien entraîna son frère dans son sillage, non sans un dernier regard vers le prince.

« Dokugakuji ? » souffla Kougaiji une fois encore, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. La voix étrangement altérée par l'émotion.

Quand la silhouette de haute taille disparut tout à coup à un tournant, il ne se sentit pas seul, curieusement. Il avait quelqu'un à attendre désormais.

« C'est qui, Doku-quelque-chose ? » Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Le visage malicieux de Ririn se leva vers le sien.

« Personne, » répondit le prince.

Il réalisa que c'était vrai. Ici, Dokugakuji n'était personne. Il se devait d'être prudent et de s'en souvenir.

**_… Sans me méfier, _**

**_Je l'ai serré(e) très fort._**

**_Aujourd'hui encore _**

**_J'en ai les yeux qui brûlent, _**

**_Qui brûlent… »_**

**F. Cabrel**

**oOoOoOo**

**À suivre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « En apesanteur » (sanzo-ikkou, le retour )**


End file.
